Destiny Path
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Di saat takdir tidak mengijinkan kita untuk bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai tapi kemudian takdir pula yang memberikan jalan untuk kita agar dapat membahagiakan orang yang kita cintai sebelum ajal menjemput... Romance,Brothership.. WONKYU brothership ,CHANGWON/CHANGKYU,MINKYU (MinhoxKyuhyun). Slight EUNHAE
1. Chapter 1

"**Destiny Path"**

**Genre : Yaoi,Hurt,Mpreg**

**Rated : T-M**

**Cast : Shim Changmin,Choi Siwon,Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun,Jung (Choi) Minho. Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae as slight**

**WARNING : Typos (maybe),gaje,abal (maklum,author baru hehe :p)**

**Pair : WONKYU (brothership), CHANGWON/CHANGKYU(MINKYU). Slight, EUNHAE**

"_Orang bilang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Yah, memang benar. Tapi… Apakah itu yang kualami atau hanya takdirku yang tertunda untuk tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu saat ini juga?" _

***Chapter 1* **

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

TENG TENG TENG…

Suara lonceng gereja terdengar indah bagi insane yang sedang berbahagia. Tapi… Suara itu terasa begitu menyakiti hatiku. Ya, bahkan sangat menyakitkan rasanya. Melihat orang yang kau cintai menikah dengan kakakmu sendiri. Aku memang tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada orang itu.

Saat aku tau bahwa kakakku, Choi Siwon sangat mencintai orang itu, Shim Changmin begitu pula sebaliknya dan ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa aku mengidap Leukemia stadium 3… Aku jadi semakin tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku. Hei, tentunya kau tidak mau melihat orang yang kau cintai dan sayangi bersedih karena hal seperti itu kan? Bahkan kakakku sendiri tidak mengetahui sm sekali tentang penyakitku.

Hanya kakakku? Ya, orangtua kami sudah lama meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat usiaku masih 16 tahun dan kakakku berusia 17 tahun. Sejak saat itu kakakkulah yang mengurusku juga perusaan yang di tinggalkan oleh ayah kami. Hanya satu oaring yang tahu tentang penyakitku juga semua perasaan terpendamku. Dia Jung Minho,dokter muda yang sudah menjadi dokter kepercayaan di keluarga Choi. Kakeknya, ayahnya,dan sekarang dia.

Dia juga merupakan sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar. Dia selalu ada untukku kapan pun aku membutuhkanya saat Siwon hyung tdk bsa bersamaku. Dokter muda yang memiliki karisma yang sanggup membuat yeoja maupun namja langsung jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama.

Dan entah mengapa, dengan pesonanya itu dia malah jatuh cinta pada namja bertubuh kurus, berkulit pucat dan pesakitan sepertiku. Benar, dia mencintaiku... Saat kami baru lulus dari SMA dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi seperti yang kalian tahu,aku mencintai Shim Changmin sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya di SMA. Jadi aku menolaknya, tapi dengan yakinnya, tanpa menyerah atau merasa sakit hati sedikitpun, dia tetap ada di sisiku. Mendengar semua keluh kesahku tentang Changmin yang aku tau sebenarnya dia sangat sakit hati saat itu.

Tapi itulah dia. Mencintai tanpa menuntut balasan...

"Kyunnie, gwaenchanayo? Apa kau merasa kurang baik? Wajahmu lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kita ke rumah sakit saja,ya?" tanya Minho dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Gwaenchanayo, Minho-ah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja. Kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia bisa melihat kakakku berbahagia dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya." jawabku sambil memaksakan senyum yang mungkin terlihat aneh dimatanya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Tidak mau ke rumah sakit saja? Aku takt penyakitmu kambuh,Kyu" Minho masih tampak tak percaya dengan jawabanku.

"Ne, Minho. Tenanglah,aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita temui pasangan baru itu karena sejak tadi kakakku itu sudah memanggil kita. Kajja..." ajakku sambil menarik tangan Minho untuk menemui Siwon hyung dan Changmin di dekat meja makanan yang ku yaki sedang di serbu oleh Changmin si monster makan itu.

**-Minho POV-**

Kuperhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun,namja yang kucintai,sejak awal acara pernikahan sampai sekarang setelah acara pernikahan berganti menjadi jamuan mewah untuk para tamu dari pernikahan pewaris utama Choi Corp. Wajahnya terlihat menahan rasa sakit di hatinya karena melihat pujaan hatinya menikah dengan kakak yang sangat dia sayangi melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Senyum yang tampak bukanlah senyum indah dan tulus miliknya yang biasanya selalu dia perlihatkan dlu. Senyumnya penuh dengan kepalsuan. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia merasa bahagia saat ini. Karena aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ada banyak rasa sakit dalam senyumnya itu. Meskipun begitu,dia benar-benar berusaha keras untuk tidak menampakkannya di hari bahagia kakak tersayangnya ini.

Kyuhyun mengajakku menemui Siwon hyung dan Changmin di dekat meja makanan. Pasti monster makan itu sedang melahap semua makanan yang ada di meja itu.

"Hai Siwon hyung, Changmin. Chukkae atas pernikahan kalian, semoga bahagia sampai akhir." kataku sambil memeluk Siwon hyung dan Changmin bergantian di tambah dengan senyumku yang penuh karisma *Minho narsis*

"Gomawo Minho-ah. Sekarang, aku titipkan Kyuhyun padamu. Tolong awasi dia mulai sekarang karena aku tidak bisa menjaga dan mengawasinya lagi seperti dulu." ucap Siwon hyung sembari merangkul Kyuhyun dengan sayang dan menggenggam tangan Changmin di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan.

Kami mengobrol santai selama beberapa saat di selingi dengan candaan dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang memperebutkan siapa orang yang paling disayang oleh Siwon hyung.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas minumannya dimeja dan bergegas ke kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari ballroom berlangsungnya pesta. Aku yang khawatir dengan keadaannya, takut kalau-kalau penyakitnya kambuh.

Sampai di kamar mandi kulihat dia terbatuk-batuk di depan washtafel karena banyaknya darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan sedikit mengotori kemejanya yang berwarna putih. Ya, penyakitnya benar-benar mulai menggerogoti tubuh kurusnya dan membuatnya semakin menderita.

Aku segera menghampirinya saat kulihat tubuhnya mulai oleng dan hampir jatuh menabrak lantai marmer yang keras. Ku topang tubuhnya yang terlihat lemah setelah mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah tadi

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyu? Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, kau tidak boleh menolak melihat kondisimu yang sepeti ini. Atau kau mau Siwon hyung tahu tentang penyakitmu?" ucapku sambil sedikit mengancamnya.

Aku hanya mendapat gelengan lemah darinya sebagai jawaban sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan di pelukanku. Dengan segera aku membawanya ke mobilku dan pergi ke rumah sakit tempatku bekerja yang kebetulan memang dekat dengan ballroom ini. Ya Tuhan... Kumohon bantu Kyuhyun untuk bertahan dari penyakitnya,batinku dengan kecemasan yang luar biasa.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Bau khas dari rumah sakit membuatku terganggu dan membuka mataku. Ruang putih tanpa ada hiasan apa pun kecuali bunga di samping tempat tidur dan bau cairan kimia membuatku yakin kalau saat ini aku sedang berada di rumah sakit. Pasti Minho yang membawaku kemari.

Tubuhku rasanya lemas sekali. Kulihat tanganku yang dipasangi jarum infus yang terhubung dengan cairan berwarna putih keruh dan kantung darah. Tampak pula sedikit memar-memar keunguan (atau malah kehitaman?) di sekitar tanganku. Sepertinya keadaanku memang mengenaskan saat ini.

Kulihat pintu kamar tempatku dirawat terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Dan benar saja, Minho masuk dengan seragam dokternya serta nampan makanan dan obat yang dibawa di tangannya. Ku tatap nampan yang ada ditangannya itu dengan tatapan horor. Aku tidak suka dengan obat dan makanan rumah sakit yang pasti mengandung sayur.

"Jangan memasang tatapan seperti itu, Kyu. Kau harus menghabiskan semua ini kalau kau tidak ingin berada lebih lama lagi di rumah sakit ini. Lagipula aku sudah bingung mencari alasan untuk Siwon hyung karena kau tidak muncul-muncul selama tiga hari ini." ucap Minho sambil meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya dan mulai mengambil makanan untukku.

"MWO? Tiga hari? Selama itukah aku pingsan? Kau yakin?" tanyaku yang kaget karena ternyata sudah selama itu aku tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit ini.

"Ne, aku sangat yakin, Kyu. Aku sendiri yang mengecek keadaanmu setiap hari dan tidak pulang ke rumah untuk menjagamu disini andaikan sewaktu-waktu kau sadar. Sekarang kau harus makan dan minum obatmu" kata Minho sambil membantuku duduk dengan posisi yang nyaman.

"Minho-ah, bagaimana kondisiku sekarang? Apakah memburuk?" tanyaku pada Minho sambil mulai melahap makanan yang dia suapkan.

"Fuhhh... Kalau saja kau mau menurutiku dan melakukan kemoterapi,keadaanmu tidak akan berubah secepat ini,Kyu. Kuharap setelah ini kau mau melakukan kemoterapi setidaknya seminggu tiga kali untuk memperlambat penyebaran Leukemia-mu." jawab Minho dengan sorot mata cemas dimatanya yang tertangkap jelas olehku.

"Hemhh.. Baiklah, aku akan melakukan kemoterapi setelah ini. Tapi kau harus tetap merahasiakan semuanya dari Siwon hyung,arra?" ucapku yang akhirnya menyerah untuk melakukan kemoterapi yang seharusnya sudah sejak awal kulakukan.

"Arrasseo evil prince. Sekarang lanjutkan makanmu." ucap Minho sambil menyuapiku lagi.

**-Kyuhyun POV End-**

Tanpa di sadari, ada seorang namja yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan kamar Kyuhyun dan mendengar perbincangan Kyuhyun dan Minho sejak awal. Namja itu terlihat kaget saat mendengar bahwa seorang Choi Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu tampak ceria dan sifat evilnya yang tidak pernah lepas darinya itu ternyata menderita penyakit mematikan yang bisa merenggut nyawanya sewaktu-waktu.

'Kyuhyun... Menderita Leukemia? Ini tidak mungkin. Kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitahu kami tentang ini? Apa dia juga tidak menganggap kami sebagai sahabatnya selama ini?' batin namja yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan rahasia itu.

*TBC*

Siapa kira-kira namja itu? Penasaran? Mau lanjut atau sampai sini aja?

Give me a review and we'll see ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"**Destiny Path"**

**Genre : Yaoi,Hurt,Mpreg**

**Rated : T-M**

**Cast : Shim Changmin,Choi Siwon,Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun,Jung (Choi) Minho. Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae as slight**

**WARNING : Typos (maybe),gaje,abal (maklum,author baru hehe :p)**

"_Orang bilang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Yah, memang benar. Tapi… Apakah itu yang kualami atau hanya takdirku yang tertunda untuk tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu saat ini juga?" _

***Chapter 2* **

**-Siwon POV-**

Sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun belum pulang ke rumah. Aku tahu dia menginap di tempat Minho (setidaknya itu yang Minho sampaikan padaku tiga hari yang lalu). Tapi aku sedikit heran, kenapa bukan Kyuhyun sendiri yang memberitahuku? Setiap aku minta bicara dengan Kyuhyun, Minho selalu beralasan. Entah Kyuhyun sedang di kamar mandi atau pergi keluar tanpa membawa ponsel. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak tenang. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun dan dia meminta Minho untuk merahasiakannya dariku?

Lamunanku buyar seketika saat tangan hangat suamiku memelukku dari belakang. Kurasakan beban di pundakku saat Changmin meletakkan kepalanya di pundakku sambil menciumi (?) leherku untuk sekedar menghirup aroma tubuhku, posisi favoritnya saat sedang memelukku.

Kalian tahu, aroma tubuh Changmin itu seperti laut. Aku suka aroma tubuhnya. Setiap menghirup aroma tubuhnya aku bisa merasakan ketenangan dalam diriku, seolah semua bebanku menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau kenapa, yeobo? Memikirkan Kyunnie lagi, eum? Dia 'kan bersama Minho, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Kau tenanglah." kata Changmin sambil mulai melakukan aktifitas favoritnya yang lain,menciptakan tanda di leherku yang sebenarnya masih banyak terdapat bekas tanda dari 'kegiatan' kami semalam.

"Mhhh... Aku tahu,yeobo. Hanya saja perasaanku sedikit tidak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang di tutupi oleh Minho. Kau tahu sendiri aku hnya memiliki Kyunnie sebagai saudara kandungku satu-satunya dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Wajar bukan kalau aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apalagi dia pergi begitu saja dengan Minho setelah pergi ke toilet tanpa pamit padaku saat pesta kemarin." ucapku dengan rasa cemas yang masih tergambar jelas dan di sertai sedikit desahan saat Changmin melakukan aktifitas favoritnya yang lain itu.

"Daripada kau terus-terusan cemas, lebih baik kita ulangi lagi 'pembuatan' Changmin atau Siwon junior." ucap Changmin sambil mulai melumat bibirku penuh nafsu dan membawaku ke kamar kami yang bahkan belum di rapikan dari 'kegiatan' kami semalam.

Ah, kalian pasti bingung masalah 'Changmin atau Siwon junior' benarkan? Kalian tentu tahu kalau di dunia ini ada namja yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan layaknya yeoja meskipun amat sangat jarang. Dan... Aku adalah salah satu namja itu. Oh, bahkan tidak hanya aku. Kyuhyun, dongsaengku tersayang itu juga sama sepertiku. Mungkin ini semacam keturunan? Ya, orangtua kami juga sama-sama namja. Ibu kami, Choi Heechul memiliki rahim sama seperti kami.

Entah mengapa, tapi itu kami anggap sebagai keajaiban dan anugrah dari Tuhan. Setidaknya di balik keanehan kami (atau kelemahan?) karena menyukai sesama jenis, kami diberi kelebihan dengan memiliki rahim agar kami dapat memiliki keturunan. Dan sekarang saatnya aku mencoba untuk menggunakan anugrah itu. Dan... Oh, aku harus bersiap untuk tidak bisa duduk dengan benar setelah ini karena nampaknya kali ini Changmin tak akan puas hnya dengan 3 atau 5 ronde.

**-Author POV- **

Changmin membawa Siwon ke dalam kamae mereka yang masih terlihat berantakan setelah 'kegiatan' mereka semalam. Kalian bertanya apakah tidak ada seorang pelayan pun yang bekerja di istana milik keluarga Choi itu? Oh, m udah saja jawabannya. Mereka dengan sangat senang hati menerima waktu libur selama seminggu yang di berikan oleh tuan baru mereka, Shim Changmin atau sekarang sebaiknya mulai memanggilnya dengan Choi Changmin (disini author pakai nama keluarga Choi sebagai nma marga biarpun status Siwon disini adalah seorang istri).

Kembali ke cerita. Changmin menghempaskan tubuh sang istri yang sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda ukuran dengan tubuhnya. Changmin mengambil posisi di atas Siwon,mulai membuka seluruh pakaian mereka dan mulai menjelajahi kembali setiap sisi tubuh proposional seorang Choi Siwon.

Di perhatikannya tubuh indah sang istri dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Y-yak! Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Shim Changmin!" ucap Siwon dengan wajah memerah karena diperhatikan begitu intens oleh sang suami.

"Hem? Apa kau bilang, yeobo? "Shim"? Aku ini suamimu, jadi sekarang aku adalah tuan Choi wahai istriku tercinta" ucap Changmin sambil menunjukkan smirk andalannya dan meremas junior Siwon dengan tangan nakalnya.

"AKH! Ahh... J-jangan keras-keras, Min. Appo... Baiklah tuan Choi Changmin. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan? Akan ku turuti semuanya." ucap Siwon sedikit meringis karena ulah suaminya.

"Oh, benarkah tuan Choi Siwon? Kau mau menuruti semua keinginanku hari ini? Kalau begitu mari kita mulai permainan kita. Kali ini tidak akan selesai dalam waktu yang singkat,sayang. Jadi bersiaplah." ujar Changmin dengan smirk yang membuat siapapun akan langsung merinding melihatnya.

'Oh, Tuhan... Selamatkan aku dari 'keganasan' suamiku ini' ujar Siwon dalam hati sat melihat ekspresi tidak biasa dari sang suami.

Changmin memulai aksinya dengan melumat bibir Siwon dengan penuh... nafsu? Membuat bibir seksi Siwon jadi lebih merah dan membengkak akibat lumatan dan gigitan yang dia lakukan.

"Mhhhh... Hmmphh... Nghhh.. Minhh..." desahan Siwon terdengar begitu seksi di telinga seorang Changmin, membuatnya semakin bergairah untuk melancarkan aksinya. Di gigitnya bibir Siwon, meminta akses masuk untuk lidahnya. Siwon membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Changmin menjelajahi gua basah dan hangat miliknya.

"Cpk... Mhhnn... Nghh..." desahan dan decakan dari mulut keduanya memenuhi kamar yang sangat luas tersebut. Merasa sama-sama mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen, Changmin melepas pagutannya di bibir Siwon dan mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang Siwon. Menjilat, menggigit, menghisap sampai tercipta tanda yang tidak akan mungkin hilang dalam beberapa jam saja.

"Nghhh.. Aaahh... Akhh Minhh.. Eunghh.." desah Siwon disertai jeritan kecil saat Changmin menggigit lehernya terlalu keras. "Mhhhh... Kau begitu nikmat, yeobo. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa puas melakukannya sekali saja." ucapan Changmin sontak membuat pipi Siwon bertambah merah.

Bosan dengan leher Siwon yang sudah penuh dengan tanda yang dia buat, Changmin memindahkan sasarannya pada kedua nipple Siwon yang sudah memerah dan tegang. Dicubitnya nipple Siwon dan menghasilkan erangan kecil dari mulut Siwon.

"AAHHH... Ahhh Chang...minnhhh..." Siwon memekik saat merasakan Changmin menghisap nipple kirinya seperti bayi kehausan sambil mencubit, meremas dan menekan nipple kanannya yang menganggur (?)

Changmin terus memainkan nipple Siwon bergantian, membuat junior Siwon semakin menegang dibawah sana. Tangan Changmin mulai turun dan menyentuh junior Siwon yang sudah menegang sempurna dengan precum yang mulai mengalir dari lubang juniornya. Dielus dan di remasnya perlahan junior Siwon sehingga menghasilkan desahan dan erangan tertahan dari mulut sang istri.

"Ahhhnn...ahhhh...f-fasterrrhh Minnhh..." ucap Siwon meminta lebih di antara desahan nikmatnya. Changmin yang ingin membuat istrinya segera merasakan kepuasan kemudian melepas kulumannya pada nipple Siwon dan mulai bergerak turun menuju junior Siwon. Dijilatnya junior Siwon seperti menjilat es krim. Diciumnya ujung kepala junior Siwon membuat sang empunya protes karena tidak kunjung merakan hangatnya gua basah milik sang suami.

Merasakan adanya protes dari sang istri, Changmin mulai mengulum junior Siwon. Menghasilkan desahan nikmat dari sang empunya "AAHHH...aahh..ohhh.. eunghhhh...ahhhh Minnieehhh ahhhhh...f-fasterrrhhh"

"As you wish baby" mendengar permohonan sang istri Changmin pun mempercepat kulumannya sampai merasakan junior sang istri mulai berkedut dan siap menembakkan cairan putih kental ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aaahh...Minnhhh... I'm cumm..aahhh... CHANGMINNNHHHHH!" teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Siwon menandakan bahwa dia telah mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah Siwon menatap Changmin yang masih asik menelan habis cairan putih yang Siwon keluarkan dengan tatapan sat-yu dan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Hemm.. Kau benar-benar nikmat yeobo." ujar Changmin sambil melumat lembut bibir Siwon sejenak. Setelah melepas pagutannya Changmin meletakkan kedua kaki Siwon di pundaknya dan menggesek junior dengan ukuran tidak biasa miliknya di depan _manhole_ Siwon membuatnya mendesah lembut (?) akibat perbuatan Changmin.

"Kita mulai saja,ya. Kau sudah siap, baby?" tanya Changmin yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Siwon. Mendapat jawaban seperti itu langsung membuat Changmin bersemangat dan langsung mendorong juniornya yang tidak bisa di bilang biasa itu ke dalam 'rumah' nya dengan sekali hentakan.

"AKKKHHHH!" teriak Siwon ketika merasakan junior Changmin menembus rektumnya dalam sekali hentak. Airmata mengalir dengan bebas dari mata indahnya karena merasakan hole-nya seperti di robek paksa, sangat sakit. Meskipun dalam tiga hari ini bukan hanya sekali mereka melakukannya, tapi tetap saja sangat sakit jika melihat ukuran junior Changmin yang tidak bisa di bilang biasa.

Melihat sang istri yang kesakitan akibat ulahnya, Changmin memberikan lumatan lembut pada istrinya sambil menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari mata beningnya dan membisikkan kata maaf disela-sela pagutan mereka. Merasakan gerakan pinggul sang istri yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan juniornya, Changmin melepas pagutan mereka dan mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Eunghh...ahhhh..aahh...Minhhh.. F-fasterrhh ahhhh...deeperhh baby..."

"Aahh..aahhh..Wonnieehhh... You're so tight..hhhh" desahan demi desahan terlontar dari mulut keduanya di tambah dengan gerakan Changmin yang semakin cepat dan akhirnya membuat keduanya mencapai klimaks.

"AAAHHHH...!" erangan keras keduanya menggema di kamar dengan luas yang sangat melebihi kamar author sendiri #abaikan.

"Hahh..hhh..hahh... Kau menikmatinya,eoh?" tanya Changm in pada sang istri yang tampak sudah lelah.

"N-ne.. Aku lelah, yeobo. Kita sudahi saja, ya?" ujar Siwon berharap sang suami mau menyudahi 'kegiatan' mereka pagi ini. Tapi harapannya pupus seketika saat melihat smirk andalan sang suami terukir manis di bibir tipis nan menggoda itu.

"Oh, tidak. Min, jaebal. Aku sudah lelah." rengek Siwon pada sang suami yang tampak tidak peduli dengan rengekan Siwon dan kembali meng-in out kan juniornya di dalam rektum sang istri.

"Ahhh.. aahhh.. ohhh!" desahan dan erangan kembali terdengar di kamar pasangan Choi tersebut. Dan nampaknya ini tidak akan selesai sebelum rasa lelah benar-benar menyerang. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka dan kembali pada tokoh kita yang lain.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Sudah seminggu aku 'menetap' di rumah sakit tempat Minho bekerja. Selama itu pula Minho tidak pernah mau meninggalkanku dan memutuskan untuk menginap dan menemaniku di rumah sakit. Dia hanya pulang ke apartementnya sesekali untuk sekedar mengambil pakaian ganti atau keluar untuk membeli makanan kalau dia bosan dengan menu di kantin rumah sakit.

Dan selama seminggu ini pula aku memikirkan hyungku satu-satunya. Apakah Siwon hyung mencemaskanku? Alasan apa yang Minho berikan pada Siwon hyung selama ini? Apakah Siwon hyung percaya begitu saja dengan alasan yang Minho berikan? Hahhh... Aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari Siwon hyung rupanya. Apakah Siwon hyung juga seperti itu ya? Kalau seperti itu, apa dia bisa merelakanku pergi saat waktunya tiba nanti?

Setelah aku bangun dari 'tidur'ku, aku memang melakukan kemoterapi seperti janjiku pada Minho waktu itu. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya tubuhku seperti di hancurkan dari dalam. Benar-benar sakit. Setelah semuanya selesai, bukan berarti aku bisa tenang. Saat aku terbangun dari tidurku karena pengaruh obat kemoterapi dan kelelahan, aku mulai memuntahkan semua isi perutku yang bahkan tidak seberapa karena nafsu makanku jadi semakin buruk sejak melakukan kemoterapi.

Minho selalu mendampingiku dengan sabar saat aku menjalani kemoterapiku. Dia selalu menguatkanku agar bertahan sampai sesi kemoterapi hari itu selesai. Sekarasng sedikit demi sedikit rambutku mulai rontok. Tidak perlu kaget. Karena penyakitku yang memang sudah parah, jadi obat yang digunakan pun lebih keras dari biasanya. Maka dari itu, dalam beberapa hari saja rambutku sudah mulai rontok sedikit demi sedikit.

Saat ini aku sedang terbaring lemas setelah memuntahkan semua isi perutku sambil menunggu Minho kembali dari kantin untuk membeli makanan untuknya setelah sebelumnya dia mengambilkan teh hangat untukku.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Ku dengar ponselku bergetar di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur pasienku. Dengan tenaga yang tidak seberapa, ku ambil ponselku dan melihat ID si penelpon.

_**Siwon Hyung Calling...**_

'Oh, tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menjawab telpon dari Siwon hyung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Suaraku akan terdengar aneh dan itu akan membuat Siwon hyung curiga terjadi sesuatu padaku.' Batinku dengan panik. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku karena Minho datang tepat pada waktunya. Langsung ku serahkan ponselku padanya dan ku suruh dia untuk menjawab telepon dari Siwon hyung.

Mengerti dengan maksudku, Minho langsung menjawab telepon dari Siwon hyung.

"Yeoboseo, hyung"

"..."

"Ani, Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dia sedang asik main game sekarang. Kau tahu sendiri kan seperti apa adikmu itu kalau sudah bermain game? Dunia kiamat pun kurasa dia tidak akan peduli." mendengar perkataan Minho, aku memberikan death glare terbaikku saat ini padanya yang hanya di balas dengan cengiran lebar di mulutnya.

"..."

"Ne, hyung. Nanti aku akan menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyun. Ne... sampaikan salamku pada Changmin. Katakan padanya jangan menghabiskan isi kulkas dalam sehari saja. Annyeong, hyung" Minho menutup teleponnya setelah selesai bicara dengan Siwon hyung dan mengembalikan ponselku ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidur pasienku.

"Apa yang Siwon hyung katakan padamu? Dia masih mencemaskanku?" tanyaku penasaran dengan isi pembicaraan antara hyung dan sahabatku ini.

"Tentu saja dia masih mencemaskanmu, sudah seminggu kau tidak pulang kan? Dan dia memintamu untuk pulang hari ini juga atau besok. Dan sebagai dokter pribadi dan sahabatmu, aku baru mengijinkanmu pulang setelah kondisimu pulih dan menghabiskan makananmu dengan baik. Setidaknya besok baru kau ku ijinkan untuk pulang. Tentunya dengan pengawasan ketat dariku setelah ini.

"Baiklah dokter Jung Minho yang cerewet" ucapku sambil memutar bola mataku saat mendengar perkataan Minho.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar rawatku lalu muncullah dua namja yang merupakan hyung sekaligus sahabatku juga di perusahaan game tempatku bekerja.

"D-donghae hyung? H-hyukkie hyung? A-apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ucapku yang kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba dua orang yang sama sekali tidak kuberitahu tentang keberadaanku di rumah sakit ini. Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini? Tidak mungkin Minho yang memberitahu mereka. Minho tidak pernah mengenal mereka sebelumnya.

**TBC**

Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca dan kasih review.

Insya Allah posting nya gak lama-lama. Author usahain psting secepat mungkin. Karena mau bulan puasa,jadi mungkin author gak buat yang NC dulu (bagi penggemar NC,tahan dulu sampai abis lebaran ya hehe^^).

Masalah Kyu meninggal atau gak... Liat gimana mood author aja ya fufufu...

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan ngasi review ^^

Mind to R and R? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"**Destiny Path"**

**Genre : Yaoi,Hurt,Mpreg**

**Rated : T-M**

**Cast : Shim Changmin,Choi Siwon,Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun,Jung (Choi) Minho. Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae as slight**

**WARNING : Typos (maybe),gaje,abal (maklum,author baru hehe :p)**

"_Orang bilang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Yah, memang benar. Tapi… Apakah itu yang kualami atau hanya takdirku yang tertunda untuk tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu saat ini juga?" _

***Chapter 3* **

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"D-donghae hyung? H-hyukkie hyung? A-apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ucapku yang kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba dua orang yang sama sekali tidak kuberitahu tentang keberadaanku di rumah sakit ini. Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini? Tidak mungkin Minho yang memberitahu mereka. Minho tidak pernah mengenal mereka sebelumnya.

"KYUUUUU! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang pada kami kalau kau sakit, huh? Kami benar-benar khawatir karena sudah hampir seminggu ini kau tidak masuk kantor. Hiks... hiks... Kami ini juga sahabatmu, Kyu. Bahkan kami sudah menganggapmu seperti adik sendiri." ujar Hyukjae hyung sambil memelukku dengan erat dan menangis.

"H-hyukie hyung, se-sak~" kataku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan karena nafasku benar-benar sudah sesak akibat pelukannya yang terlalu erat. Yah, dengan kondisiku yang sekarang pelukan seperti ini benar-benar menyiksa.

Kulirik Donghae hyung yang malah diam saja dan berdiri dengan santainya di ujung tempat tidur pasienku. Donghae hyung hanya memberikan tatapan dan senyum jail yang seolah mengatakan inilah akibatnya karena telah menyembunyikan keadaanku pada mereka. Sedangkan Minho sepertinya masih 'takjub' dengan reaksi Hyukjae hyung saat datang barusan.

Donghae hyung dan Hyukjae hyung adalah partner kerjaku di perusahaan game tempatku bekerja sekarang. Mereka itu benar-benar pasangan kekasih yang unik. Mereka sama-sama sensitif dan mudah menangis kalau ada sesuatu yang menggugah hati mereka. Tapi yang membuatku heran terkadang Hyukjae hyung bisa menjadi lebih cengeng dari Donghae hyung, seperti sekarang ini.

"Hyukie, lepaskan pelukanmu. Kasihan Kyunnie, mukanya semakin pucat karena sulit bernapas." kata Donghae hyung sambil membantuku melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Hyukjae hyung.

"Ah, ne. Mianhae, Kyunnie." kata Hyukjae hyung disertai gummy smile yang selalu membuat Donghae hyung gemas melihatnya.

"Eum, ne hyung, gwaenchana. Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kalian bedua bisa ada disini? Aku hanya memberitahu pihak kantor bahwa aku akan keluar kota untuk beberapa waktu karena ada urusan keluarga, bukan memberitahu bahwa aku ada di rumah sakit." tanyaku yang masih penasaran dengan kehadiran dua namja unik ini. Minho yang sudah tersadar dari rasa 'takjub'nya sekarang memperbaiki posisi dudukku yang kurang nyaman lalu kembali duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Kyu? Kemoterapimu berjalan lancar kan? Kapan kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit?" Donghae hyung malah balik bertanya dengan tatapan yang entah apa maksudnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

"Keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini mulai stabil. Di lihat dari perkembangannya sepertinya tubuh Kyuhyun dapat menerima kemoterapinya dengan baik. Kalau semakin baik setiap harinya, mungkin sebentar lagi atau besok dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi meskipun begitu, melihat dari kondisi pekerjaannya dia masih belum boleh kembali bekerja karena bisa membuat kondisinya menurun lagi jika terlalu lelah." jelas Minho sebelum aku sempat memprotes Donghae hyung yang tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Ku tatap Minho dengan death glare terbaik yang bisa ku tunjukkan saat ini. Minho hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menatapku tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali karena sudah membeberkan tentang kondisiku pada dua hyungku yang unik ini tanpa persetujuanku.

"Ah, arrasseo. Lalu, kau ini siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu atau mengenalmu sebelumnya." tanya Hyukjae hyung pada Minho.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Joneun Jung Minho imnida. Dokter pribadi keluarga Choi, dokter di rumah sakit ini dan sekaligus teman semasa kecil Siwon hyung dan Kyuhyun." jawab Minho memperkenalkan diri sambil menunduk pada Hyukjae dan Donghae hyung. Donghae hyung dan Hyukjae hyung hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu karena harus kembali bekerja. Sementara ku titipkan Kyuhyun pada hyung berdua. Kyu, aku pamit dulu. Nanti malam aku kembali lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa segera panggil suster atau hubungi ponselku." kata Minho dan hanya ku jawab dengan anggukan. Setelah Minho keluar aku kembali menatap kedua orang yang sekarang duduk di sisi tempat tidurku, meminta penjelasan atas kehadiran mereka disini. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Hyung. Sekarang jelaskan dari mana kalian bisa tau keberadaanku dan kondisiku?" tanyaku tanpa melepaskan kontak mata dengan pasangan beda species ini *digebukin haeppa + hyukppa*

"Tenang dulu, Kyu. Akan ku jelaskan bagaimana kami bisa ada disini. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Minho saat aku lewat di depan kamarmu yang kebetulan pintunya sedikit terbuka. Karena aku merasa kalau itu suaramu, maka aku memutuskan untuk mendekat dan bermaksud menyapamu. Awalnya ku kira kau hanya sedang menjenguk temanmu. Tapi ternyata kau adalah salah satu pasien disini. Saat mendengar pembicaraanmu dan Minho aku sedikit kaget. Aku menceritakannya pada Hyukie. Awalnya kami merasa kesal karena kau tidak memberitahukan hal sepenting ini pada kami. Kami jadi merasa kalau kau tidak menganggap kami sebagai sahabat sekaligus hyungmu. Daripada kami terus-terusan kesal, jadi kami putuskan untuk menjengukmu hari ini." Jawab Donghae hyung panjang lebar.

"Sekarang jelaskan alasanmu lebih memilih menyembunyikan hal ini daripada memberitahu kami. Sejak kapan kau menderita leukemia?" Tanya Hyukkie hyung dengan tatapan menuntut padaku.

"Hahhh... Mianhae, hyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang jadi kasihan padaku karena penyakit ini. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat orang-orang yang kusayangi selalu khawatir dan ikut menderita karena penyakitku. Maka dari itu, aku minta Minho untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun." Jawabku sambil memandang keluar jendela yang kebetulan mengarah ke taman belakang rumah sakit yang cukup indah.

"Termasuk pada Siwon?" Tanya Donghae hyung padaku yang hanya ku jawab dengan anggukan.

"Aigo, Kyu. Lalu, apa yang kau katakan pada Siwon selama kau tidak pulang karena harus menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit?" Tanya Hyukkie hyung yang terlihat sedikit kesal dengan tingkahku.

"Entahlah, aku selalu meminta Minho yang menjawab semua telepon atau pesan yang Siwon hyung kirim padaku. Lagi pula Siwon hyung selalu meneleponku di saat aku sedang atau baru saja selesai melakukan kemo. Tidak mungkin aku bicara dengannya dalam keadaan lemas, suara serak dan mual yang menyiksa. Siwon hyung bsa curiga nanti." Ujarku tanpa menatap kedua lawan bicaraku.

"Hhhh... Lalu mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan semuanya, Kyu? Tidak mungkin selamanya kan?" Tanya Donghae hyung.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Mungkin setelah waktuku habis." Ucapku sambil tersenyum miris.

"Yak! Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara, Evil Kyu! Kau tidak boleh menyerah, kami semua akan selalu mendukungmu, arrasseo?" Kata Hyukkie hyung sedikit membentakku.

Aku tidak memberikan respon apa pun karena aku tidak mau memberikan janji kalau aku akan tetap bertahan sampai penyakitku sembuh.

"Hyung, bisa bawa aku ke taman? Aku ingin menghirup udara segar." Ujarku sambil terus menatap ke luar.

"Arra, ayo kita jalan-jalan di luar. Hyukkie, tolong ambilkan kursi roda untuk Kyu. Kita jalan-jalan di luar saja." Ujar Donghae hyung sambil membantuku bangun dan meminta Hyukjae hyung untuk mengambilkan kursi roda.

Hyukjae hyung kembali membawa kursi roda dan membantu Donghae hyung mendudukkan ku di kursi roda.

Kami berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit sambil mengobrol ringan. Tidak ada lagi pembahasan mengenai penyakitku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa bersama mereka.

Sejak aku mendengar kabar tentang rencana pernikahan Siwon hyung dan Changmin, aku memang sangat jarang tertawa seperti sekarang. Bahkan senyum pun hanya sekedarnya saja.

Saat ini kami sedang duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit yang dinaungi pohon besar sehingga membuat udara semakin terasa sejuk.

"Hae hyung, kapan kau akan melamar Hyukkie hyung,eoh? Apa kau mau ku langkahi?" Tanyaku sedikit memanas-manasi hyungku yang sangat menyukai ikan nemo ini. Hhahaha wajah Donghae hyung terlihat lucu saat ku tanya seperti itu. Sedangkan Hyukjae hyung? Wajahnya sudah memerah karena pertanyaanku. Hahhhh... Mereka berdua ini sudah terlalu lama menjadi kekasih. Wajar bukan kalau aku bertanya seperti itu?

"Eum... I-itu... A-aku sedang menyiapkannya kok hehehehe..." Jawab Donghae hyung salah tingkah. Mendengar itu wajah Hyukjae hyung jadi semakin merah. Kkkk~ benar-benar pasangan yang menarik,eoh.

"Ah, baguslah hyung. Cepatlah meresmikan hubungan kalian sebelum salah satu dari kalian terpikat oleh yang lain." Kataku sembari tersenyum. Entah senyum seperti apa yang kedua hyungku ini lihat. Yang jelas setelah itu mereka langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kyunnie...!"

Ku dengar seseorang memanggilku. Tak lama muncul Minho yang sedikit terengah-engah. Ah, iya. Aku lupa meninggalkan pesan kalau aku berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Sepertinya dia habis berlari untuk mencariku.

"Eoh, Minho-ah. Kau mencariku? Mianhae, aku lupa meninggalkan pesan untukmu." Ucapku sambil meminta maaf.

"Aish, kau ini. Aku benar-benar panik melihatmu tidak ada di kamar. Ku kira kau nekat pulang." Kata Minho dengan nada kesal. Hahhhh... Dia sekarang jadi lebih protektif padaku sejak dia mengetahui tentang penyakitku.

"Kyu, hari sudah semakin sore. Kami pamit dulu. Besok kami akan menjengukmu lagi kalau semua pekerjaan kami di kantor sudah selesai." Pamit Donghae hyung padaku.

"Ah, ne hyung. Tolong rahasiakan ini. Kalau Siwon hyung muncul di kantor, katakan saja aku ijin untuk berlibur sambil mencari inspirasi game terbaru yang ingin ku buat." Pesanku pada Donghae hyung.

"Ne, Kyu. Cepatlah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kami pulang dulu. Minho, Jaga adik kami ini baik-baik ne. Annyeong." Kata Donghae hyung sambil menggandeng Hyukjae hyung dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Kyu, sekarang kita masuk ne? Angin semakin dingin, tidak baik untukmu." Ajak Minho padaku.

"Eum..." Jawabku dengan anggukan singkat dan dehaman.

Saat menuju ke kamarku bersama Minho, ku rasakan kepalaku yang mulai pusing. Sekujur tubuhku sangat sakit. Tak lama sesuatu berbau besi dan kental mengalir dari hidungku dan menetes di pakaian rumah sakitku.

"M-Minho..." Ucapku terbata sambil meremas pegangan tangan kursi rodaku. Sakit.. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Wae Kyu?" Tanya Minho padaku. Kemudian dia berjongkok di hadapanku. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Pandanganku mulai mengabur karena rasa sakit yang benar-benar menyiksaku.

"Astaga! Kyu... Kyuhyun, kau tak apa? Kau bisa mendengarku? Kyu!" Ku dengar suara Minho yang panik memanggil namaku.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi. Perlahan pandanganku menggelap dan setelah itu aku tidak bisa mendengar atau merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**-****Minho**** POV-**

"M-Minho..."

"Wae Kyu?" Tanyaku saat ku dengar panggilannya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ada apa? Apa dia merasa sakit lagi? Aku berjongkok di depannya. Ku lihat darah mengalir cukup banyak dari hidungnya.

"Astaga! Kyu... Kyuhyun, kau tak apa? Kau bisa mendengarku? Kyu!" Ku coba memanggil namanya, membuatnya tetap sadar. Darah semakin banyak keluar dari hidungnya. Tak lama Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri.

Dengan cepat ku gendong dia kembali ke kamar. Segera ku panggil suster dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai memeriksa dan mengambil sampel darah Kyuhyun ku minta suster membawa sampel darahnya untuk diperiksa dan segera memberikan hasilnya padaku jika sudah selesai.

Sementara itu aku duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ku pandangi wajahnya yang terlihat semakin pucat, pipinya yang semakin tirus. Sama seperti tubuhnya yang semakin terlihat kurus. Pemandangan di depanku ini benar-benar terlihat miris bagiku. Dia, orang yang sangat ku cintai, terbaring lemah di ranjang pesakitan dan terkadang harus menerima bantuan alat-alat medis saat penyakit yang menyerangnya mulai kambuh.

Setelah menunggu sekitar tiga jam suster datang membawakan hasil pemeriksaan lab Kyuhyun. Aku mulai meneliti hasil pemeriksaan itu. Berulang kali ku baca, tapi kata-kata di kertas itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Tidak mungkin… kenapa penderitaan orang yang kucintai harus sampai seperti ini? **"LEUKEMIA MIELOBLASTIK AKUT"** (silahkan cari infonya di g*****)

Kenapa bisa berkembang secepat ini? Bagaimana sekarang? Apa aku harus memberitahunya soal ini? Hahhh… sebaiknya aku beritahu nanti. Karena hari ini aku sudah tidak mempunyai jadwal praktek lagi, aku bisa menemani Kyuhyun disini. Sesekali ku periksa kondisinya, sejauh ini sudah mulai stabil

Sudah enam jam sejak Kyuhyun pingsan dan dia belum sadar juga. Ku genggam tangannya yang terasa dingin. Tidak lama ku rasakan jari-jarinya bergerak dan matanya mulai terbuka.

"Eunghh~"

"Kyu, kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku sambil mengusap tangannya dengan lembut.

"Minho? Kau disini? Tidak ada praktek?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan lemah.

"Ne, Kyu. Aku disini. Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, Kyu. Jadwal praktekku hari ini sudah selesai sejak jam lima tadi. Dan kau sudah 'tidur' sejak jam dua siang. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Ada yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku.

"Jam sebelas malam? Lama sekali aku tertidur. Badanku rasanya lemas sekali. Aku ingin susu strawberry dan bubur buatan Jae eomma. Aku tidak suka dengan makanan di rumah sakit. Bisakah kau minta pada Jae eomma untuk membuatnya?" kata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang… oh, andaikan dia sedang tidak sakit dan hubungan kami lebih dari sekedar sahabat, sudah pasti aku akan langsung menyerangnya! #pervert minho

"Hahhh… baiklah. Aku hubungi eomma dulu. Sekarang kau minum dulu air putih ini supaya tenggorokanmu terasa lebih baik." Ujarku sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih dan sedotan agar Kyuhyun bisa minum dengan mudah.

"Cepat hubungi Jae eomma, Minho. Ayolah~" ucapnya sedikit merengek.

"Ne, ne aku hubungi sekarang" kataku lalu langsung menghubungi eomma ku untuk membuatkan bubur dan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, aku tidak berani ambil resiko meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian setelah kejadian tadi siang.

Beruntung eomma mau memasak dan mengantarkan buburnya. Kalau tidak Kyuhyun bisa ngambek nanti -_-"

Tapi nanti aku harus minta maaf pada appa karena sudah merepotkannya untuk mengantar eomma ke rumah sakit.

-skip time-

**-Siwon POV-**

"…"

"Yak! Kemana saja kau evil?! Setiap dihubungi selalu saja Minho yang menjawab! Memang kau tidak punya tangan dan mulut untuk menjawab, huh?" bentakku saat dongsaeng evilku –Kyuhyun- menghubungiku. Maklum saja kalau aku membentaknya. Siapa yang tidak akan khawatir kalau satu-satunya keluarga yang kau punya sulit sekali dihubungi langsung?

"…"

"Hahh.. mianhae, hyung hanya khawatir padamu. Bahkan sangat khawatir, kau tahu? Apa kau masih tinggal di apartement Minho? Kapan kau akan pulang ke rumah?" tanyaku seraya menurunkan intonasi suaraku. Aku juga tidak mau adikku itu tidak jadi pulang karena takut aku marahi.

"…"

"Arrasseo. Mau hyung jemput?"

"…"

"Geurae. Hyung tunggu di rumah ne?"

"…"

"Hem, arrasseo. Makan siang nanti datanglah ke kantor. Kita makan siang bersama"

"…"

"Eum, sampai ketemu makan siang nanti"

Setelah menutup telepon ku sandarkan kepalaku ke kursi kerja. Ah, kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Sudah tiga hari ini aku juga merasa mual setiap pagi. Aku juga jadi kurang nafsu melihat makanan. Hanya beberapa makanan tertentu yang masih bisa membuatku nafsu makan.

Lebih baik sekarang ku selesaikan semua berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjaku sebelum makan siang tiba jadi aku bisa makan siang dengan Kyunie.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Yeoboseo hyung"

"…."

"Yak! Jangan berteriak begitu hyung! Kau mau membuatku tuli, eoh?! Aish, jinjja! Kau ini kelewatan hyung!"

"…"

"Aku pulang siang ini hyung"

"…"

"Tidak usah hyung. Minho akan mengantarku"

"…"

"Ani. Aku mau makan siang dengan hyung. Sudah lama kita tidak makan siang bersama 'kan"

"…"

"Sampai ketemu makan siang nanti hyung"

"…"

Haish! Benar-benar Siwon hyung itu. Bukannya menanyakan kabarku, dia malah berteriak seperti itu! Menyebalkan! Kalau saja dia bukan hyungku satu-satunya dan hyung yang paling kusayangi, sudah kupastikan saat makan siang nanti dia akan menerima balasan dariku.

Hari ini akhirnya aku boleh pulang. Yah… meskipun aku harus berdebat dan memohon habis-habisan pada Minho. Dia benar-benar tidak mengijinkanku pulang sama sekali. Padahal dia tahu kalau aku tidak suka berada di rumah sakit terlalu lama. Dan akhirnya disinilah aku, ruang rekreasi, semacam taman buatan di dalam rumah sakit sambil menungu Minho menyelesaikan jam prakteknya.

Karena bosan, aku mulai membuat desain untuk game terbaru yang akan ku buat bersama Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Sejauh ini sudah berjalan setengah. Yah beginilah pekerjaanku selama di rumah sakit kalau sedang bosan. Ini juga sering membuat Minho kesal karena aku tidak akan mau istirahat jika sudah bersentuhan dengan 'teman'ku.

Entah berapa lama kau menunggu sampai akhirnya kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku dan membuatku menoleh. Ternyata Minho sudah selesai dengan jadwal prakteknya.

"Mianhae membuatmu lama menunggu." Katanya sambil mengangkat barang-barangku.

"Gwaenchana. Bisa kita pergi sekarang? Aku tidak mau membuat Siwon hyung menunggu. Aku juga sudah rindu padanya." Ujarku

**Flashback**

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN!"

Oke, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Aku sedang berdebat dengan Minho saat ini. Aku benar-benar merasa mual dan sama sekali tidak nafsu makan. Tetapi bukan Jung Minho namanya kalau akan menyerah semudah itu padaku.

"Kau harus makan atau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah sakit ini selama sebulan!"

"MWO?! Yak! Kau tega sekali padaku!" protesku denganbibir mengerucut.

"Makanya sekarang kau makan yang banyak!" katanya sambil kembali menyodorkan sesendok penuh makanan ke depan mulutku.

"Shireo!"

"Baik, ini cara terakhir kalau begitu." Katanya sambil menyuapkan sesendok penuh makanan tadi ken mulutnya sendiri lalu mulai mendekatiku.

"Y-yak! Kau mau apa? Jgn macam-ma- hmphhh!" astaga… apa-apaan dia?! Seenaknya saja menciumku.

Kurasakan lidahnya mendorong masuk sesuatu ke dalam mulutku. Sepertinya itu makananku. Tapi… Hei tunggu dulu. Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku mendadak berdebar cepat seperti ini? Apa aku mendadak menderita penyakit jantung juga? Eh? Kenapa pipiku juga terasa panas? OMO! Dia melumat bibirku! Huwaaaaa Minho kurang ajar!

Lalu kurasakan bibir Minho menjauh. Kutatap Minho yang sedang ber-smirk ria dengan pandangan shock dan sedikit perasaan kecewa? Ya Tuhan… kenapa jantungku semakin berdebar saat melihatnya? Apa ada yang salah dengan jantungku? Sepertinya iya.

"Bagaimana? Mau lagi?atau mau makan sendiri eum?" Tanya Minho masih dengan smirk-nya.

"A-aku makan sendiri!" balasku langsung menambil piring dari tangan Minho dan mulai makan dengan wajah merah karena malu?

"Kyu, aku tahu kau mencintai Changmin. Tapi tidak bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku? Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu apapun. Tapi aku akan berusaha jadi yang terbaik untukmu. Jadi… Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" kata Minho tiba-tiba sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

Aku terdiam, mencoba memahami kata-katanya yang kalau bisa ingin sekali kukatakan pada Changmin kalau saja dia belum menjadi suami dari Siwon hyung. Saat mendengar kata-katanya itu entah mengapa hatiku menjadi hangat, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hatiku.

Apakah kali ini aku boleh berharap kalau aku akan mendapatkan kisah cinta yang kuinginkan? Bolehkah aku menggantungkan harapanku pada Minho yang selama ini selalu bersedia menungguku membuka hati untuknya? Bolehkah jika kali ini aku membuka hatiku dan menerima Minho?

"Eum, aku bersedia." Jawabku di sertai senyum tulus yang jarang ku berikan pada siapapun, bahkan pada Siwon hyung. Kutatap matanya yang berbinar saat menerima jawaban dariku. Matanya sangat indah, membuatku merasakan ketenangan dan kehangatan yang nyaman.

"Gomawo, Kyu. Jeongmal saranghae" katanya sambil memelukku erat namun lembut.

"Nado saranghae, Minho." Balasku sambil memeluknya.

**End of flashback**

"Kyu? Hei, kau melamun?" tanya Minho sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mataku. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ah, ne. Mianhae, aku melamun. Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Kataku sambil menarik Minho keluar.

**-End of Kyuhyun POV-**

**-Author POV-**

Selama perjalanan mereka tidak ada hentinya bercanda, sesekali Minho melontarkan gombalannya yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun dihiasi semburat merah tipis yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis *kyaaa pasti imut! .*

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampi dua jam dikarenakan situasi jalanan yang macet, akhirnya mereka tiba di pelataran parkin Choi's Corp.

"Sudah sampai, ayo turun. Aku juga sekalian ingin berbicara sesuatu pada Siwon hyung." Ajak Minho sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Kau mau bicara apa? Kau tidak akan memberitahu Siwon hyung tentang penyakitku sekarang kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit curiga sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Aniya. Aku tidak akan memberitahunya tanpa meminta ijin dulu padamu. Kajja…" ujar Minho seraya menggandeng Kyuhyun masuk untuk menemui Siwon.

"Eum, arra. Hei, nanti kau ikut makan siang juga kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, kebetulan aku belum makan siang. Memang kalian mau makan siang dimana?" tanya Minho lagi.

"Tidak tahu. Siwon hyung belum bilang. Tapi aku malas kalau harus keluar lagi. Di luar panas. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita pesan makanan saja?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Minho masuk ke dalam lift yang membawa mereka menuju lantai tempat ruangan Siwon berada.

Saat keluar dari lift mereka bertemu dengan Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

"Eh? Yesung hyung. Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Eh? Oh, kalian. Kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, Kyu?

"Ne, meskipun harus sedikit memaksa dokter Jung ini agar menijinkanku pulang. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hyung. Kau sedang apa di sini? Siapa yang sakit? Tapi kau ini kan dokter kandungan. Kalau begitu ada yang hamil ya? Siapa Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin penasaran.

"Eum…. Itu, Siwon tadi pingsan kata Changmin. Lalu karena Minho tidak bisa dihubungi dan Jung sajangnim juga sedang ada di Jepang jadi dia memanggilku." Ucap Yesung sedikit salah tingkah.

"MWO?! Siwon hyung pingsan? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, hyung? Siwon hyung sakit apa?" tanya Kyuhyung mulai panik karena mendengar Siwon pingsan.

"Eum…. Anu…. Itu…. Siwon…. Siwon sedang mengandung, usia kandungannya baru satu minggu. Itulah yang membuat dia pingsan dan selama beberapa hari belakangan mengalami mual-mual. A-aku pergi dulu, Kyu, Minho. Sampai bertemu lagi." Ujar Yesung sambil bergegas pamit karena tidak sanggup melihat reaksi Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi setelah mendengar kabar itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Hei, BabyKyu. Kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Kalau kau muncul sekarang aku takut kau terlalu banyak melamun nanti. Siwon hyung bisa bingung." Ajak Minho sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Kita temui saja Siwon hyung sekalian memberi selamat. Lagipula aku sudah janji akan menemuinya dulu dan m akan siang bersama tadi. Kau tahu kan aku paling tidak bisa mengingkari janji yang kubuat kecuali terpaksa." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum sedikit dipaksakan.

"Hahhh…. Baiklah, kita masuk. Tapi kalau kau tidak tahan dengan apaun yang kau lihat didalam, kita pulang ya? Aku tidak mau kau drop lagi karena terlalu banyak pikiran." Kata Minho dengan cemas.

"Ne, aku janji. Lagipula sekarang aku punya kau yang akan merubah seluruh hiduoku jadi lebih baik. Jadi aku tidak akan terpengaruh lagi dengan keadaan apapun itu yang terlihat didalam. Mungkin aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita masuk sekarang." Kata Minho sambil tersenyum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun untuk memberinya ketenangan.

**TBC**

**Adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan ff ini?**

**Jeongmal mianhaeyo atas keterlambatan publish ff ini dikarenakan Author sibuk kuliah. Maklum, kalo masih baru pasti masih semangat banget buat kuliah.**

**Sekarang Author lagi libur setelah UAS, jadi ada kesempatan bnyk buat publish**

**Sementara Author baru bisa publish 1 chapt karena draft author yang lain bermasalah dan hanya ini yang selamat. Jadi utk selanjutnya mungkin butuh beberapa hari untuk publish lagi. Pokoknya selama Author libur akan di usahakan update sbnyk mungkin dan secepat mungkin.**

**Untuk para readers yang udh ninggalin review, gomawoyo *bow* mianhae gak bisa bls satu per satu. Tapi setiap revie yang masuk selalu dibaca kok.**

**Dan bagi yang suka ngeflame,ngebash,dsb…. Di mohon dengan sangat, lebih baik kalian gak usah baca sekalian daripada bikin orang emosi. Kalo gak suka dgn cerita atau pairingnya silahkan tekan back atau close. Gampang kan? ^^**

**Sekali lagi gomawo untuk yang udah baca terlebih yang ngasi review. Review dari kalian semua bisa menambah semangat Author terutama yang isisnya positif. Yang silent reader, diharapkan bisa meninggalkan review jg, tp kl gak mau jg gpp kok ^^**

**Sampai jumpa di next chapt ya ^^**

**Mrs. Drakyu ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Destiny Path"**

**Genre : Yaoi,Hurt,Mpreg**

**\**

**Rated : T-M\**

**Cast : Shim Changmin,Choi Siwon,Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun,Jung (Choi) Minho. Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and other cast (find it by your self ^^) **

**WARNING : Typos (maybe),gaje,abal (maklum,author baru hehe :p),OOC!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! I'M WARNING YOU!**

"_Orang bilang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Yah, memang benar. Tapi… Apakah itu yang kualami atau hanya takdirku yang tertunda untuk tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu saat ini juga?" _

***Chapter 4***

**-Changmin POV-**

"_Siwon sedang mengandung satu minggu. Sebaiknya kau jaga dia baik-baik, jangan sampai terlalu lelah karena akan berakibat fatal nantinya. Jangan lupa berikan vitamin, buah-buahan dan makan yang teratur. Ah, berikan juga susu untuk ibu hamil agar dia tidak merasa terlalu mual nanti…."_

Kata-kata Yesung hyung tadi masih terus berputar dalam otakku. Benarkah yang dia katakan tadi? Aku akan segera menjadi appa? Aku benar-benar masih tidak percaya. Oh, Tuhan terimakasih atas hadiahmu ini. Ini benar-benar hadiah yang indah. Ku tatap wajah Siwon yang sedang berbaring di pahaku karena pusing yang dia rasakan belum hilang.

Sosok yang benar-benar sempurna. Entah kenapa sosok sesempurna ini bisa menjadi uke seorang Shim (Choi) Changmin. Sekali lagi ku katakana, seorang UKE! Padahal jika dilihat mungkin aku yang lebih pantas jadi uke. Tapi asal kalian tahu, dibalik kesempurnaannya sebenarnya Siwon sangat manja padaku. Hahahahaha tidak bisa dipercaya bukan? Aku saja tidak *oppa bodoh* #dilempar batu

"Masih pusing? Mau ku ambilkan sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil membelai loembut pipinya.

"Aniya, aku mau begini saja. Sebentar lagi juga hilang. Apa Kyunie belum datang?" Tanya Siwon sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Belum, chagi. Memang ada apa? Dia akhirnya mau pulang, eum?"

"Eum, ne. dia pulang siang ini. Dan kami janjian untuk makan siang bersama. Kau ikut ya?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan mata tajamnya yang indah.

"Ne, aku ikut. Kau mau makan apa?" belum sempat Siwon menjawab, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan teriakan dari makhluk evil yang sudah dua minggu ini menghilang *kayak oppa gak evil aja*

"SIWON HYUUUUUUUNG!"

BRUK

"Kyunie?! Hya! Kemana saja kau bocah evil? Dua minggu tidak pulang, sebetah itukah kau bersama Minho? Ah, Minho tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan? Dia tidak menyiksamu kan? Apa kau tidak diberi makan? Kenapa kau kurus sekali, eoh?" ucap Siwon sambil memeluk dan memeriksa keadaan adik kesayangannya itu yang yah, memang terlihat semakin kurus. Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

"Chagi, berikan waktu Kyunie untuk menjawabnya. Kalau kau bertanya tanpa berhenti seperti itu bagaimana dia bisa menjawabnya eum?" kataku sambil mengusap lembut kepala Siwon.

"Habis aku sudah rindu sekali padanya chagi~ setiap ku telepon selalu tidak mau mengangkatnya." Kata Siwon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang bagiku terlihat sangat imut.

"Hahahaha…. Maafkan aku hyung. Aku benar-benar sedang ingin menenangkan diri sambil mencari inspirasi untuk game baru yang akan ku buat nanti. Minho sesekali menemaniku, dia juga ikut kesini kok. Dia memberiku makan tepat waktu. Dan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Hanya…." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan menggantung kata-kata di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hanya apa? Dia menyiksamu? Dia memperkosamu? Apa Kyunie? Katakana pada hyung. Biar hyung hajar dia sampai babak belur!" ucap Siwon berapi-api.

"Chagi, jangan marah-marah begitu, tidak baik untuk aegya." Ucapku sedikit cemas.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada calon istriku, hyung." Jawab Minho yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Siapa tau kau tidak bisa menahan nafsumu saat melihat calon ist- MWO?! CALON ISTRI?! YAK, JUNG MINHO! Aishhh jinja! Apa maksudmu, eoh? Calon istri? Memangnya sejak kapan aku menyetujui hubungan kalian, hah? Kau harus meminta ijin padaku terlebih dulu dasar kodok mesum!" kata Siwon yang emosinya memang sedang tidak stabil saat ini.

Aku hanya bisa mengusap punggungnya lembut agar dia tenang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Entahlah, antara malu, kaget, takut pada Siwon yang marah. Yang jelas saat ini wajahnya memerah seperti tomat! Hahahaha jarang-jarang aku bisa melihat ekspresinya yang seperti ini.

"Yak! Jung Minho, apa maksudmu itu? Kapan kau melamarku? Bahkan kita baru saja menjadi eum… k-kekasih beberapa hari yang lalu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah. Hahaha lucu juga, imut. Tapi masih lebih imut SiwonKU!

"M-mwo?! K-kekasih?! Aigo~ apa lagi ini? Kalian… Aish!" ujar Siwon yang sepertinya tidak tahu lagi mau bicara apa. Wajar sebenarnya kalau Siwon seperti ini. Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya adik kesayangannya.

Ku lihat Minho hanya tersenyum sambil merangkul Kyuhyun dan menariknya lebih dekat dan mencium sekilas kening Kyuhyun.

"Itulah yang mau aku bicarakan dengan Siwon hyung, chagi. Jadi, Siwon hyung. Aku, Jung Minho meminta izin padamu untuk mejadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Jika aku melakukannya sedikit saja, kau bisa membunuhku saat itu juga" kata Minho dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan.

"Hahhh… Baiklah, kau ku izinkan menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Tapi kau harus ingat janji yang sudah kau katakan tadi. Sedikit saja kau menyakiti Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu" ucap Siwon dengan penuh penekanan. Brother complex, eoh? Kkk~ begitulah Siwon.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku hyung. Aku akan menepati janjiku. Dan… Aku juga meminta izin untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun tunanganku dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku… Benar-benar tidak mau menyesal karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk memiliki orang yang kucintai untuk selamanya" ujar Minho sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan intens dan sorot mata yang penuh dengan…. Kesedihan? Kekhawatiran? Ketakutan? Entahlah…

"Hahh… Untuk yang itu, aku ikuti keputusan Kyunnie saja. Kalau dia bersedia, aku akan merestui kalian. Bagaimana, Kyunnie? Kau bersedia bertunangan dengan Minho?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak diam berpikir. Kurasa dalam hal seperti ini semua orang juga akan berpikir berkali-kali untuk setuju.

"Ne, aku bersedia, hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Siwon.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu semua sudah beres kan? Bisa kita pergi makan sekarang? Aku sudah sangat kelaparan. Dan kau, Siwonnie. Kau harus makan yang banyak agar uri aegya tumbuh dengan sehat dan kuat" kataku sambil mengajak Siwon bangun.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan tanganku dari Siwon dan memeluk lengan Siwon dengan protektif, seolah-olah aku akan membawa kabur Siwon saja.

"Hari ini aku ingin bersama Siwon hyung. Kau dengan Minho saja ya, Changmin-ah. Hyung, kau mau makan dimana?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengajak Siwon keluar.

"Bagaimana kalau di restoran Perancis yang biasa itu, Kyu? Hyung sedang ingin makan masakan Perancis" ucap Siwon sedikit merajuk. Ngidam, eoh?

"Eum, baiklah hyungku tersayang. Kita makan di sana. Pergi dengan mobil Minho saja, ya? Aku takut kalau si monster makanan itu yang menyetir dalam keadaan kelaparan. Bisa-bisa kita bukannya di bawa ke restoran Perancis tapi malah ke rumah sakit." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melirik jahil padaku.

"Aish! Dasar evil! Awas saja nanti" kataku, benar-benar gemas rasanya dengan segala tingkahnya barusan.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Kyuhyun pasti rindu dengan Siwon hyung, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sebaiknya kita cepat menyusul mereka sebelum cacing-cacing dalam perutmu itu berteriak semakin keras" ucap Minho sambil berjalan melewatiku menyusul Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang menunggu di depan lift.

**-skip-**

**-Author POV-**

Setelah selesai makan siang Siwon dan Kyuhyun memutuskan pulang ke rumah dengan diantar Minho karena Changmin harus kembali ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sesampainya di rumah ketiganya langsung menuju ruang tamu dan berbincang sejenak ditemani teh hijau hangat yang baru saja di bawakan oleh maid.

"Hyung, sebaiknya sekarang istirahat. Hyung kan tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada calon keponakanku ini" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut Siwon yang masih rata dan berbentuk(?) itu.

"Ish tapi hyung masih rindu padamu, Kyunnie. Memang kau tidak rindu pada hyung?" entah karena sedang hamil atau tidak, Siwon jadi sering merajuk. Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya dia mengeluarkan aegyo yang hemm…. Agak aneh jika dia yang melakukan tapi selalu ampuh untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku rindu padamu, hyung. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin hyung dan calon keponakanku terlalu lelah dan sakit. Nanti aku akan menemani hyung tidur setelah Minho pulang. Aku masih ingin bicara dengan Minho" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Siwon.

"Kau janji?' Tanya Siwon.

"Ne, hyung. Aku janji. Sekarang hyung istirahat, ne." ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang membuat Minho benar-benar tidak tahan ingin melahap bibir kissable itu.

"Baiklah, hyung ke kamar dan istirahat sekarang. Dan kau Jung Minho. Jangan coba-coba melakukan sesuatu yang belum waktunya pada adikku ini selama aku istirahat. Kalau sampai aku melihat 'tanda' sekecil apapun di tubuh adikku, kau akan terima akibatnya" ancam Siwon sambil memberikan glare terbaiknya pada Minho yang hanya di tanggapi dengan cengirannya.

Setelah Siwon masuk ke kamarnya di ujung lorong sebelah kanan ruang tamu Kyuhyun dan Minho melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka di ruang baca yang berada di ujung lorong sebelah kiri ruang ramu. Oh, kalian bingung seberapa besar sebenarnya rumah keluaga Choi ini?

Ah, bukan rumah. Ini lebih tepat disebut Mansion karena bangunannya benar-benar sangat luas. Belum lagi ditambah dengan halaman yang sangat luas, kolam renang, lapangan basket, dan bangunan yang digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal para maid, supir, dan pengurus Choi's Mansion.

Kyuhyun dan Minho duduk di sofa single di dekat perapian yang sudah menyala. Kyuhyun dengan nyamannya duduk di pangkuan Minho sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Minho. Posisi yang selalu Kyuhyun sukai saat sedang bersama Minho karena tubuh Minho yang memang lebih besar dari Kyuhyun, bahkan sejak mereka kecil.

Minho dengan santainya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya erat seolah takut kehilangan.

"Minho-ah, kenapa tadi kau berkata seperti itu saat di kantor Siwon hyung? Apa kau sudah bena-benar memikirkannya? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal memiliki tunangan bahkan istri penyakitan sepertiku? Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, Minho. Kau tau itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Minho dan memandang sendu perapian dihadapannya.

"Ssstt…. Jangan bicara seperti itu, Kyu. Kau pasti bisa sembuh. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu meskipun harus menguras semua tenagaku. Kau akan sembuh dan akan melewati masa tua bersamaku. Aku sangat yakin dengan semua kata-kataku tadi, Kyu. Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Selamanya akan selalu mencintaimu" ujar Minho sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di kening, pipi, hidung dan terakhir bibir kissable Kyuhyun. Hanya kecupan lembut penuh cinta, bukan nafsu.

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan Minho. Aman, nyaman, lembut, penuh cinta. Itulah yang bisa Kyuhyun rasakan. Sepertinya dia memang mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan mempercayakan hatinya pada Minho.

Setelah sekitar tiga jam berada diperpustakaan itu, akhirnya Minho pamit karena ada pasien yang harus ditangani. Kyuhyun mengantar Minho sampai ke depan pintu. Sebelum pergi Minho memberikan lumatan lembut di bibir Kyuhyun yang menimbulkan rona kemerahan di pipi Kyuhyun.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin beranjak ke kamar Siwon untuk menemani hyungnya itu sesuai dengan janjinya tadi, dia sudah di kagetkan dengan sosok namja manis dengan pipi persis mochi di hadapannya yang berdiri dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"YAK MOCHI CHINA! Kau mengagetkanku saja. Eh, sejak kapan kau datang, eoh? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku kalau kau akan datang hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati namja itu, yang ternyata sepupu kesayangannya yang selama ini tinggal di Cina, Henry Lau, yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu depan.

"Hehehe aku bru datang sekitar tiga jam yang lalu Kui Xian-ge. Tadinya aku ingin masuk ke perpustakaan dan mengejutkanmu. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang asik berbicara dengan namja tadi. Dia itu bukannya Jung Minho, anak dari Jung Yunho ahjussi dokter pribadi keluarga Choi kan? Apa kau dan Minho-ge sekarang ini sepadang kekasih?" ucap Henry dengan senyum jahil yang mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

"Aish, kau ini. Nanti akan ku ceritakan. Sekarang kau istirahatlah dulu di kamarmu. Masih ingat kan letaknya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang kembali memerah karena pertanyaan yang diajukan Henry.

"Eum, masih. Tapi aku mau bersama Kui Xian-ge. Aku mau cerita sesuatu. Ayolah gege, aku kan sangat jarang datang ke korea. Aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu selama aku di sini" jawab Henry yang memohon dengan puppy eyesnya, yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa Kyuhyun tolak. Sepertinya setelah ini dia harus siap mendengar Siwon dan Henry yang berebut ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menurut dan menemani Henry di kamarnya. Henry bercerita tentang semua hal, mulai dari kegiatan kuliahnya, kompetisi biola yang banyak dia ikuti dan menangkan, dan tidak ketinggalan tentang namjachingunya, Zhoumi yang biasa dia panggil koala merah saat sedang kesal. Henry terus bercerita sampai merasa lelah dan akhirnya tertidur.

Saat melihat Henry sudah tertidur, Kyuhyun langsung membenarkan posisi Henry dan menyelimuti namja mochi itu lalu pergi ke kamar Siwon.

**-Siwon POV-**

Aku terbangun saat merasakan tempat tidurku sedikit bergoyang. Ternyata Kyuhyun yang berbaring di sampingku. Adikku ini benar-benar manis.

"Kyu? Jam berapa sekarang? Apa Minho sudah pulang?" tanyaku masih mengantuk.

"Sekarang hamper waktunya makan malam, hyung. Eum, dia sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Mian aku baru menemani hyung sekarang. Tadi Henry memintaku untuk menemaninya di kamar dan mendengarkan semua ceritanya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Kalau saja aku bukan hyung kandungnya, mungkin aku juga akan jatuh cinta padanya. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Tgadi dia bilang 'menemani Henry'? jadi namja mochi itu ada di sini?

"Henry? Dia ada di sini? Kapan dia datang?" tanyaku heran.

"Ne, dia datang tadi sore hyung. Sekarang dia sedang tidur di kamarnya. Apa yang hyung butuhkan sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai wajahku.

Aku sangat suka sentuhan dari adikku ini. Begitu lembut, membuatku merasa nyaman. Tapi ada yang lain dari sorot matanya, entah apa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Ani, hyung tidak butuh apa-apa. Kau temani hyung saja di sini sampai maid memanggil untuk makan malam" jawabku sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Aku benar-benar menyayangi adikku satu-satunya ini. Dia hartaku yang paling berharga, asalkan ada dia aku tidak butuh harta berupa materi seperti yang kami miliki sekarang ini. Terdengar naïf memang, tapi itulah yang selalu aku rasakan.

"Eum, arra hyung. Aku akan menemani hyung sampai kapanpun hyung mau." Ucapnya sambil membalas pelukanku.

"Hei, Kyu. Kau ingin punya keponakan namja atau yeoja?" tanyaku.

"Hahahaha bagiku namja atau yeoja sama saja hyung. Asalkan dia sehat, kuat, dan bisa menemanimu dan Changmin di hari tua kalian nanti" jawabnya dengan tawa khasnya itu.

"Eum, kau benar. Dan aku juga ingin kau ada dan menemaniku menjalani hari tuaku. Kita akan menjadi tua bersama-sama, seperti janji kita sewaktu kecil" kataku sambil mengelus rambut ikal kecokelatan milik Kyuhyun yang lembut.

Kurasakan dia mengangguk dan menggumam sebagai jawaban dari kata-kataku tadi. Hei, tumben sekali dia tidak banyak bicara seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan membalas kata-kataku tadi dengan jawaban pedasnya yang usil dan semacamnya, yang jelas bukan dia seperti ini. Apakah ada yang di sembunyikan olehnya? Mendadak aku jadi sangat takut kehilangan adikku satu-satunya ini.

**TBC**

**Mianhae baru update sekarang dan hanya sependek ini**

**Sekitar seminggu yang lalu author sempet dpt musibah yang membuat tangan author harus di gips dan sekarang author Cuma bisa ngetik dengan satu tangan.**

**Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau hanya bisa seperti ini.**

**Mohon maaf jg kl wonkyu moment, changwon moment (ada yg mnta kl gak slh), dan hokyu (minho-kyuhyun) nya belum bisa maksimal. Mungkin di chap depan akan author perbanyak. Doain aja semoga tangan author cpt sembuh dan bisa segera publish lagi dengan cerita yg lbh panjang dan gak Cuma publish satu chap.**

**Gomawo buat yang udh review chap sblmnya**

**Mian gk bisa bls satu-satu, tp smua author baca kok.**

**Setiap review dari kalian sangat berharga buat author**

**Bagi yang tidak meninggalkan review dan sudah bersedia membaca, gomawo (kl bisa berikutnya meninggalkan review ne ^^)**

**Dan terakhir…**

**Mind t ? **

**Mrs. Drakyu ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Destiny Path"**

**Genre : Yaoi,Hurt,Mpreg**

**\**

**Rated : T-M\**

**Cast : Shim Changmin,Choi Siwon,Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun,Jung (Choi) Minho. Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae as slight**

**WARNING : Typos (maybe),gaje,abal (maklum,author baru hehe :p)**

"_Orang bilang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Yah, memang benar. Tapi… Apakah itu yang kualami atau hanya takdirku yang tertunda untuk tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu saat ini juga?" _

***Chapter 5***

**Previous **

"_Ani, hyung tidak butuh apa-apa. Kau temani hyung saja di sini sampai maid memanggil untuk makan malam" jawabku sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Aku benar-benar menyayangi adikku satu-satunya ini. Dia hartaku yang paling berharga, asalkan ada dia aku tidak butuh harta berupa materi seperti yang kami miliki sekarang ini. Terdengar naïf memang, tapi itulah yang selalu aku rasakan._

"_Eum, arra hyung. Aku akan menemani hyung sampai kapanpun hyung mau." Ucapnya sambil membalas pelukanku._

"_Hei, Kyu. Kau ingin punya keponakan namja atau yeoja?" tanyaku._

"_Hahahaha bagiku namja atau yeoja sama saja hyung. Asalkan dia sehat, kuat, dan bisa menemanimu dan Changmin di hari tua kalian nanti" jawabnya dengan tawa khasnya itu._

"_Eum, kau benar. Dan aku juga ingin kau ada dan menemaniku menjalani hari tuaku. Kita akan menjadi tua bersama-sama, seperti janji kita sewaktu kecil" kataku sambil mengelus rambut ikal kecokelatan milik Kyuhyun yang lembut._

_Kurasakan dia mengangguk dan menggumam sebagai jawaban dari kata-kataku tadi. Hei, tumben sekali dia tidak banyak bicara seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan membalas kata-kataku tadi dengan jawaban pedasnya yang usil dan semacamnya, yang jelas bukan dia seperti ini. Apakah ada yang di sembunyikan olehnya? Mendadak aku jadi sangat takut kehilangan adikku satu-satunya ini._

**-Siwon POV-**

Ku abaikan pikiran-pikiranku barusan. Aku tidak ingin berpikir yang macam-macam. Mungkin saja Kyu lelah jadi hanya menjawab seperti itu.

Kami mengobrol sambil berbaring sampai maid mengetuk pintu kamarku untuk memberitahu bahwa makan malam sudah siap dan Henry sudah menunggu di bawah. Saat bangun ku lihat Kyu memijat kepalanya. Apa dia sakit?

"Kyunnie, apa kau sakit? Apa kau mau makan di kamar saja?" tanyaku khawatir.

"A-aniya, hyung. Ayo kita ke bawah, kita makan bersama Henry juga. Kalau terlalu lama nanti dia bisa merajuk. Hyung tahu sendiri kan kalau Henry sudah merajuk itu seperti apa" ucap Kyuhyun sambil bangun dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Belum sampai lima langkah ku lihat tubuh Kyuhyun limbung. Untung gerak refleksku cepat, jadi aku bisa menangkap Kyuhyun sebelum jatuh membentur lantai. Ku bantu Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat tidurku dan ku baringkan perlahan.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa sebaiknya hyung menghubungi Minho?" tanyaku sambil duduk di samping tempat tidur dan mengusap lembut keringat dingin yang keluar dari keningnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Istirahat sebentar juga sudah sembuh. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan karena hari ini belum istirahat dan aku selalu bekerja selama dua minggu kemarin di tempatku berlibur. Hyung turunlah ke bawah dan makan malam menemani Henry. Kalau sudah merasa lebih baik aku akan menyusul hyung ke bawah?" jawabnya dengan suara yang terdengar lirih tapi masih tetap menunjukkan senyumnya yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang.

"Kau yakin? Atau hyung minta butler Kim untuk membawakan makanan ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Aniya, hyung. Aku akan ke bawah sebentar lagi. Aku hanya perlu berbaring sebentar. Kau duluan saja" jawabnya keras kepala.

"Hahh… Baiklah, hyung ke bawah. Cepat menyusul, arra? Kau harus makan. Hyung tidak mau kau sakit" ujarku sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan, aku keluar dari kamar dan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam dengan Henry. Seperti biasa, anak itu selalu saja ceria dan banyak bicara. Setelah cukup lama dia berbicara tentang kampus dan lainnya, dia mendadak memasang wajah seriusnya. Jarang sekali anak ini memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Shi Yuan-ge, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" katanya sambil memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Mau bertanya apa? Sepertinya serius sekali" kataku sambil memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang tetap saja terlihat imut hahaha

"Eum… Apa-"

"Hai semua. Maaf aku lama, apa semua sudah hampir selesai makan?" Kyuhyun muncul dengan wajah yang sudah tidak terlalu pucat dan memasang senyum lebar lalu duduk di kursi sebelahku dan mulai mengambil makanan.

"Hai, Kyu. Sudah lebih baik? Aniya, kami belum selesai. Ah, kau tadi mau menanyakan apa Henry-ah?" tanyaku pada Henry setelah menyapa Kyu.

"A-ah, aniya. Aku sudah lupa, ge hehe" katanya lalu melanjutkan makannya dan mulai berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Hahhh…. Sepertinya rumah ini akan semakin ramai nanti. Apalagi kalau Changmin ada di rumah.

**-Author POV-**

Setelah makan malam yang kali ini menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya, Siwon memutuskan ke ruang kerjanya karena ada dokumen penting yang harus di selesaikan, sedangkan Changmin masih lembur di kantor untuk menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen kerja sama dengan perusahaan Jepang yang tadi siang terpaksa di tinggal oleh Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendatangi Henry yang sedang menikmati cokelat hangat di balkon lantai dua.

"Hei, Mochi. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan tadi pada Siwon hyung? Kenapa begitu aku datang kau malah berhenti? Apa ada hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Henry yang… salah tingkah?

"Eum…. I-itu… hahhh… Ge, mianhae. Aku… Tadi tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Minho-ge di perpustakaan. Kau… Kenapa kau bicara kalau umurmu tidak lama lagi? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Henry

Kyuhyun yang di tanya tiba-tiba seperti itu hanya diam mematung, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Gege, jawab aku. Jangan diam saja. Apa kau sakit? Shi Yuan-ge tahu tentang ini?" desak Henry melihat Kyuhyun tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hahhh…. Leukemia stadium tiga, kalau melihat sikap Minho yang semakin protektif padaku, itu berarti semakin parah hanya saja dia tidak mau memberitahukan padaku separah apa keadaanku sekarang. Tapi ini tubuhku, aku yang merasakannya. Dan aku merasa tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang lurus ke arah langit kosong tanpa bulan dan bintang yang bertaburan.

Henry yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam memandang gege tersayangnya. Sungguh tidak pernah ia sangka kalau gege yang selalu berdebat, bertengkar, menjadi partner jahilnya, menjadi partner bermain game bahkan menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah bisa hidup dengan penyakit mematikan seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar airmata sudah menetes dari mata indah Henry. Di peluknya Kyuhyun dengan erat dan menangis terisak di dada Kyu yang sekarang terasa semakin kurus di banding sebelumnya. Merasakan itu Henry hanya bisa menangis semakin keras. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluk Henry, mengusap lembut kepala Henry dan memberikan kata-kata penenang.

Karena larut dalam suasana, tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari kehadiran seorang namja tinggi pencinta makanan yang bersembunyi di balik pintu balkon dan mendengarkan semua pembicaraan kedua namja manis dan imut itu sejak awal.

.

.

Sinar mentari yang hangat menerobos sela-sela tirai jendela dimana dua orang namja manis dan imut tertidur pulas setelah pembicaraan mereka yang menguras airmata. Meskipun salju masih terlihat di setiap sudut tempat, tapi udara musim semi yang hangat mulai terasa. Membuat kicauan burung-burung mulai terdengar seolah menyapa hari baru yang akan kembali di penuhi dengan warna-warna indah.

Tampak seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan bibir plum menggodanya mulai terbangun karena terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela tirai. Menoleh sesaat pada namja chubby yang tidur di sebelahnya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

Namja itu, Kyuhyun, memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia kan bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi bahkan bisa sembuh dan menjadi kakek-kakek bersama dengan orang-orang yang disayangi.

Setelah selesai menyegarkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun keluar dengan memakai bathrobe lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos V-neck lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang dengan warna yang sama. Terlihat seperti malaikat di banding evil, eoh? Tapi seperti itulah Kyuhyun.

Setelah berganti pakaian Kyuhyun membangunkan Henry yang masih terlelap dsn bergelung dalam selimutnya. Sepertinya masih terlalu lelah akibat perjalanan dari Cina ke Korea di tambah dengan pembicaraan mereka semalam.

"Henry-ah, ayo bangun. Cepatlah mandi lalu sarapan. Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan selagi kau ada di Korea" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membangunkan Henry.

"Eungh~ sebentar lagi, ge. Aku masih mengantuk" kata Henry dengan suara lirih karena masih mengantuk.

"Cepat bangun atau aku akan katakan pada Zhoumi-ge bahwa kau kabur ke sini karena kesal dengan kelakuannya" ancam Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk-nya.

Yap! Kalian benar. Henry tidak akan datang ke Korea kalau bukan karena dia sedang ada masalah dengan Zhoumi yang notabene adalah namjachingu namja mochi itu. Beruntung kali ini kuliahnya pun sedang libur jadi Kyuhyun tidak perlu susah payah membujuk Henry untuk pulang ke Cina dan melanjutkan kuliahnya yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja karena ingin melarikan diri dari Zhoumi.

"NE! AKU BANGUN! Jangan beritahu Zhoumi-ge kalau aku di sini, jebal Kui Xian-ge~" ucap Henry sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Ne~ aku tidak akan bilang pada Zhoumi kalau kau ada di sini. Sekarang cepatlah mandi dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Gege tunggu kau di bawah" ucap Kyuhyun pada Henry lalu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Di bawah pasti sudah ada Siwon dan Changmin.

**-Changmin POV-**

"Ayolah chagi~ jangan marah lagi. Aku minta maaf. Habis aku tidak tahan melihatmu semalam. Ayolah chagi, maafkan aku ne?" ucapku pada 'istri'ku yang sedang ngambek karena perbuatanku semalam.

Kalian tanya apa yang ku lakukan? Err…. Hanya hubungan suami istri pada umumnya. Tapi mengingat kondisi Siwon yang sedang hamil muda dengan emosi yang sangat mudah meledak, wajar kalau dia marah #changminpabbo-,-

"Pagi semua. Ada apa ini? Kau kenapa hyung?" Rupanya Kyuhyun baru saja turun lalu bertanya pada Siwon.

"Pagi, Kyu. Sarapan? Apa kau kerja hari ini?" tanyaku pada adik iparku itu.

"Eum, tunggu Henry dulu. Aniya, aku masih ada waktu libur hari ini. Besok aku baru kembali bekerja" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, nanti kau antarkan hyung ke kantor ya? Temani hyung juga. Ne?" ucap Siwon dengan tampang memelas. Oh, tidak. Habislah aku setelah ini kalau Kyuhyun tahu.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa hyung? Biasanya kan kau berangkat bersama Changmin. Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatapku tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Ani, kami tidak bertengkar. Hyung takut si monster food itu menyerang hyung tiba-tiba seperti semalam. Dia benar-benar kasar, padahal jelas-jelas dia tahu hyung sedang mengandung. Untung tidak terjadi apa-apa" jawab Siwon sambil merajuk pada Kyuhyun.

"MWO?! Baiklah hyung, aku akan mengantar dan menemanimu di kantor. Dan kau Changmin, tunggu hukumanmu karena menyerang hyungku seperti semalam" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya padaku.

Oh… Habislah kau Changmin!

**-Author POV-**

Setelah keributan kecil yang sempat terjadi, semua kembali tenang. Sarapan berjalan dengan lancer biarpun di selingi dengan ocehan-ocehan dari Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Henry yang membuat Siwon cukup pusing mendengarnya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berangkat bersama menuju Choi's Corp. Sementara Changmin harus rela berjauhan dengan sang istri seharian ini karena Kyuhyun akan benar-benar menemani hyung tersayangnya itu dari jangkauan monster food pervert itu.

Ada yang bertanya tentang Henry? Oh, dia sedang sibuk melarikan diri dari kekasihnya, Zhoumi yang tadi mendadak muncul setelah mereka selesai sarapan. Rupanya Zhoumi sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Henry yang suka kabur ke rumah sepupu tersayangnya yang berada di Korea. Jadi tanpa ragu dia langsung menyusul sang kekasih ke Korea.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

'Aish, dasar monster food pervert! Sudah tahu hyungku ini sedang hamil, beraninya dia melakukan 'itu' dengan kasar. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan calon keponakan dan hyungku, akan ku habisi dia' batinku dalam hati, masih kesal karena cerita Siwon hyung tadi pagi.

Tidak, aku tidak merasakan cemburu lagi. Mungkin hanya sedikit rasa sakit. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan belajar melupakan perasaanku pada Changmin dan belajar untuk mencintai Minho sebagai calon suamiku.

Ya, seperti yang Minho katakana pada Siwon hyungn kemarin di kantor. Kami akan segera menikah beberapa bulan lagi. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali dalam diriku setelah mendengar kata-kata Minho di kantor dan alasan yang dia katakana padaku saat di perpustakaan rumahku. Hanya ada cinta yang begitu besar yang bisa kurasakan dari kata-kat Minho itu.

"Kyu, kenapa diam saja daritadi? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tannya Siwon hyung yang duduk tepat di sampingku sambil mengusap lembut kepalaku, seperti kebiasaannya selama ini kalau sedang bersamaku.

Kami berangkat dengan menggunakan mobil Siwon hyung dan yang menyetir adalah Tuan Park, supir kepercayaan keluarga kami. Aku dan Siwon hyung sama-sama tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau aku yang menyetir sendiri mobil ini. Aku tidak terlalu mahir menyetir, itu alsannya.

"Ani, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya masih kesal dengan kelakuan suamimu itu. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan calon keponakanku karena kelakuannya itu?" ujarku menjawab Siwon hyung dengan nada kesal dan khawatir.

"Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan lagi. Hyung baik-baik saja. Ayo turun, sudah sampai" ucap Siwon hyung sambil tersenyum menenangkanku. Kami turun dari mobil dan langsung naik menuju kantor hyungku.

Tak ada hal-hal menarik selama aku menemani Siwon hyung di kantor. Hanya sedikit keributan saat Changmin datang dan Siwon hyung masih belum mau berdekatan dengannya. Hahahaha kalau di lihat lucu juga saat mereka seperti ini.

Untungnya Siwon hyung tidak mengalami ngidam yang terlalu parah seperti kebanyakan orang hamil lainnya. Setidaknya karena aku yang menemaninya, aku jadi tidak terlalu kesulitan menangani keinginan Siwon hyung hari ini.

"Kyu, malam ini hyung tidur denganmu boleh ya?" tanya Siwon hyung dengan wajah memohon.

"Hyung masih takut Changmin menyerang tiba-tiba lagi seperti semalam?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang Siwon hyung ajukan dan di balas anggukan oleh Siwon hyung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita tidur bersama malam ini" ujarku sambil tersenyum dan mengajak Siwon hyung masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ya, kami baru saja pulang ke rumah setelah semua urusan kantor selesai dan aku menemani Siwon hyung menjelajahi pusat jajanan pasar. Siwon hyung mendadak ingin makan jajanan pasar katanya. Karena memang sudah mendekati waktunya makan malam jadi aku tidak keberatan. Tuan Park juga ikut untuk mengawal kami seandainya terjadi sesuatu. Changmin sendiri sedang mendapat tugas lembur dari Siwon hyung sebagai hukuman atas kelakuannya semalam.

Saat kami masuk ke dalam, kami disuguhi pemandangan pasangan lovey dovey yang sepertinya baru saja berbaikan. Benar-benar pasangan yang aneh -_-"

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang sudah berbaikan eoh?" tanyaku saat melihat pasangan itu di ruang tengah.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang. Gege mau makan? Biar aku suruh maid menghangatkan makanannya" ucap Henry dengan wajah merona karena tertangkap basah sedang bermesraan dengan koala merah kelebihan tinggi badan itu.

"Kyunie, hyung lelah. Ayo kita tidur saja. Kau kan sudah janji akan menemani hyung tidur malam ini. Kita tidur di kamarmu saja ne? Hyung sudah lama tidak tidur di kamarmu" kata Siwon hyung yang kelihatan sekali sudah lelah karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk hari ini.

"Ara, hyung. Kita ke kamarku sekarang. Tapi sebelumnya kita ambil pakaian ganti untuk hyung dulu. Mochi, aku dan Siwon hyung langsung tidur. Dan kau koala merah, jangan coba-coba melakukan hal 'itu' di rumah ini kalau kau masih mau benda berhargamu utuh" ucapku pada Siwon hyung sambil berpamitan pada Henry dan Zhoumi-ge.

Dan tidak lupa aku juga memberikan ancaman pada koala merah itu agar tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Henry.

Setelah itu aku dan Siwon hyung naik ke atas karena kamarku terletak di lantai dua. Sebelumnya kami sudah mengambil pakaian ganti milik Siwon hyung karena tidak mungkin dia memakai pakaianku. Ukuran kami jelas berbeda karena tubuhku yang kurang berisi di banding dengan Siwon hyung.

Ku biarkan Siwon hyung mandi terlebih dulu karena memang dia yang paling membutuhkan penyegaran saat ini. Sambil menunggu Siwon hyung selesai mandi, aku memutuskan untuk mengecek email karena saat di kantor Siwon hyung tadi Donghae hyung bilang kalau dia mengirim file rancangan game terbaru yang akan kami luncurkan untuk ku periksa.

Baru sedikit yang ku periksa, mendadak aku merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Oh, tidak. Kenapa harus kambuh sekarang? Aku berusaha bangun dari kursi kerjaku dan berjalan perlahan menuju meja nakas di samping tempat tidurku untuk mengambil obat.

Belum sampai di sana, aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan sakitnya. Dalam sekejap pandannganku menggelap dan kurasakan tubuhku membentur lantai. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

**TBC**

**Oke, lagi" mian atas keterlambatan update nya. Bukan mau author juga sebenernya. Selain karena lagi stuck ide dan tangan yang baru lepas dari gips (lbh lama dr perkiraan), author juga lagi di pusingkan dengan urusan administrasi kuliah dsb *knp jd curhat? Abaikan***

**Ini udh author update lagi. Untuk berikutnya mungkin akan lebih lama lagi karena author bakal mulai perkuloiahan lagi minggu depan. Jadi harap bersabar bagi yang masing menunggu kelanjutan ff ini.**

**Dan untuk para reviewers, gomawo atas review nya. Setiap review kalian berarti buat author ^^**

**Oh, jgn lupa cb liat sedikit prolog ff terbaru author "Happily Ever After or Not" masih dengan maincast WONKYU**

**Kalau mau ff itu di lanjut silahkan tinggalkan review juga ^^**

**Last **

**Mind to R n R? **

**Mrs. Drakyu ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Destiny Path"**

**Genre : Yaoi,Hurt,Mpreg**

**\**

**Rated : T-M\**

**Cast : Shim Changmin,Choi Siwon,Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun,Jung (Choi) Minho. Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae as slight**

**WARNING : Typos (maybe),gaje,abal (maklum,author baru hehe :p)**

"_Orang bilang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Yah, memang benar. Tapi… Apakah itu yang kualami atau hanya takdirku yang tertunda untuk tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu saat ini juga?" _

***Chapter 6***

-Siwon POV-

Ah, segarnya setelah mandi dengan air hangat. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Untung saja aku tidak mengalami _morning sickness. _Setidaknya aku tidak terlalu merepotkan Kyuhyun hari ini. Hanya membuatnya repot dengan ngidamku saja hihihi… Sepertinya anakku akan jadi anak yang pengertian dan tidak manja nantinya. Dia mengeri kalau aku sedang banyak pekerjaan dan Kyuhyun yang menemaniku tadi sepertinya kurang sehat karena wajahnya benar-benar pucat sejak pagi.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan tubuh dan berganti pakaian, aku keluar untuk mengajak Kyuhyun tidur. Aku tidak mau kalau dia sampai benar-benar sakit. Saat pulang tadi kulihat wajahnya semakin pucat walaupun dia masih bisa tersenyum dan bercanda denganku juga Tuan Park.

"BabyKyu, kau tidak mau mandi? Mandilah dulu lalu cepat istirahat. Kau terlihat kurang sehat sejak tadi pagi." Ucapku sambil mencari Kyuhyun. Dan apa yang kulihat di depanku? Kyuhyun pingsan dengan darah segar yang keluar dari hidungnya. Benar dugaanku, dia memang sedang tidak sehat.

Tidak mau membuang waktu aku langsung mengangkat Kyuhyun ke tempat tidur. Tunggu, sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi seringan ini? Dia memang terlihat lebih kurus sekarang, tapi tidak kusangka akan seringan ini saat menggendongnya.

Ah, itu bisa ku pastikan nanti. Sekarang aku harus menghubungi Minho untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun dan memastikan apa yang terjadi pada adikku ini.

-Author POV-

Setengah jam setelah Siwon menghubungi Minho, akhirnya ia datang dan langsung menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung hhhhh, apa yang terjadi?" ucap Minho sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya karena dia tadi berlari dari halaman depan rumah keluarga Choi sampai ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku selesai mandi aku menemukan Kyuhyun sudah pingsan dan mimisan. Tapi sejak pagi dia memang sudah terlihat pucat dan saat pulang bersamaku tadi wajahnya jadi semakin pucat. Cepat periksa dia Minho, aku tidak mau adikku kenapa-kenapa." Ujar Siwon yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut adik tersayangnya itu dengan lembut seolah takut menyakitinya.

Minho langsung memeriksa Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun, Minho turun ke bawah untuk mengambil handuk kecil dan sebaskom air hangat untuk mengompres Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya sedikit terasa dingin. Setidaknya dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan merasa lebih hangat di tambah dengan selimut tebal.

"Siwon hyung, kau tidurlah. Biar aku yang menjaga Kyuhyun. Kau sedang hamil. Tidak baik untuk calon bayimu kalau kau terlalu lelah. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik." Kata Minho saat melihat sedikit keraguan untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun dimata Siwon.

Berpikir kalau Kyuhyun akan sedih melihatnya sakit, dan juga nantinya akan berdampak buruk bagi calon bayinya jika dia sakit, Siwon memutuskan istirahat dan membaringkan dirinya di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Siwon sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya karena terlalu lelah dengan kegiatannya hari ini meskipun Kyuhyun ikut membantunya sedikit dalam memeriksa berkas-berkas terutama yang berkaitan dengan angka.

Melihat Siwon sudah tidur dengan lelap, Minho memeriksa persediaan obat Kyuhyun. Dia masih ingat dengan janjinya untuk tidak memberitahu pada Siwon tentang penyakit Kyuhyun. Kalau dia memeriksa kotak obat Kyuhyun saat Siwon belum tidur, Siwon bisa curiga dan menanyakan macam-macam yang bisa saja membuat Minho kelepasan bicara nanti. Kotak obat yang berisi obat-obatan yang harus Kyuhyun minum hari ini masih terisi penuh, tidak terlihat berkurang satu butir pun.

'Kau tak meminum obatmu sama sekali hari ini, Kyu. Waeyo? Apa kau mau melanggar janjimu padaku untuk bertahan sedikit lebih lama walaupun aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan semua obat-obatan dan proses kemoterapi ini? Tapi kumohon, Kyu. Kau harus melakukan ini semua untuk dirimu sendiri, untuk hyungmu, dan untuk… Aku.' Ucap Minho dalam hati sambil memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Semalaman Minho mejaga Kyuhyun tanpa tidur sedetikpun. Saat nyaris memejamkan matanya, Minho merasakan pergerakan dari tangan Kyuhyun yang terus dia genggam. Tidak lama mata yang terpejam semalaman itu akhirnya manampakkan obsidiannya yang indah.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Minho dengan senyum lembutnya saat Kyuhyun menatap wajahnya.

"Aniya, hanya sedikit pusing dan mual." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar lirih di telinga Minho.

"Kau butuh sesuatu? Mau ku ambilkan minum?" tanya Minho sambil mengecek suhu tubuh dan denyut nadi Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai normal.

"Ani, nanti saja. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa kau disini sejak semalam?" tanya Kyuhyun yang heran dengan kehadiran Minho di kamarnya.

"Ne, aku disini sejak semalam. Kauj pingsan lalu Siwon hyung menghubungiku. Kenapa kau tidak meminum obatmu kemarin, chagi? Kau jadi drop karena tidak meminum obatmu. Kau sudah berjanji padaku kan? Kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu, eoh?" ucap Minho dengan suara pelan agar tidak membangunkan Siwon yang masih terlelap.

Minho tidak ingin menggangu istirahat calon kakak iparnya yang sedang mengandung itu karena dia tahu dengan pasti seberat apa pekerjaan kakak iparnya itu.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya lupa. Dan aku tidak mungkin membawanya saat ikut ke kantor dengan Siwon hyung, nanti dia bisa bertanya macam-macam. Aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lg. Mianhae, eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Minho dengan tatapan anak kucingnya yang selalu bisa meluluhkan orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

"Hahhh… Baiklah, kali ini kau ku maafkan. Tapi kalau kau seperti ini lagi, aku akan langsung memberitahu Siwon hyung." Kata Minho sedikit mengancam Kyuhyun yang pastinya tidak akan berani ia bantah.

"Arasseo Uisa. Aku tidak akan mengulangi ini lagi. Aku akan rajin meminum obatku dan menjalankan terapi. Kau puas Jung Minho?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda.

Setelah itu semua berjalan lancar. Keadaan Kyuhyun sedikit lebih kuat dari sebelumnya berkat perawatan dan pengawasan intensif dari Minho meskipun Kyuhyun sering menolak dengan alasan lelah, bosan dan sebagainya.

2 bulan kemudian…

Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan gaun putih panjang dengan kesal simple namun anggun sedang merengut kesal di sebuah ruangan dengan kaca besar dan rangkaian mawar putih dengan pita dan tirai putih tipis di seluruh bagian yang hanya di tutupi dengan jendela berkaca besar (bayangin aja kayak rumah keluarga cullen di twilight yang smuanya Cuma ada pintu kaca dan jendela lebar tanpa teralis).

"Hyung! Kenapa aku harus memakai gaun seperti ini? Aku ini namja hyung, bukan yeoja!" sungut seorang yeoja bergaun putih yang ternyata adalah namja dan tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Aigo… Ini hanya kau lakukian sekali dalam hidupmu, Kyu. Lagipula kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu. Hanya sekali ini saja, Kyu." Ucap Siwon yang meemani Kyuhyun di ruang ganti mempelai 'wanita' ini.

Ya, hari ini Kyuhyun dan Minho akan menikah di sebuah gereja di pulau Jeju dengan dihadiri keluarga dan teman dekat saja. Hanya pesta kecil karena Kyuhyun kurang suka keramaian. Tak lama Changmin masuk untuk memberitahu bahwa semua sudah siap.

"Chagiya, apa Kyuhyun sudah siap? Semua sudah menunggu." Ujar Changmin.

"Eum, sudah. Bagaimana? Dia cantik, kan?" ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk pada Kyuhyun yang tampak 'cantik' dengan gaun yang dia pakai.

"Aigo… Adik iparku benar-benar cantik! Pantas saja kodok itu bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Ternyata dai bisa melihat potensi terpendammu hahahahaha…" kata Changmin yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi dan penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Diam kau Changmin!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

Karena tidak mau menimbulak keributan akhirnya Siwon membawa Kyuhyun keluar menuju altar di mana Minho sudah menunggu dengan pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka.

Pengucapan janji berlangsung selama limabelas menit dengan lancar. Suasana haru memenuhi gereja saat kedua namja yang saling mencintai bersatu dalam ikatan sacral sebuah pernikahan.

Setelah acara pengucapan janji berakhir, kedua mempelai beserta tamu yang lain segera menuju mansion milik keluarga Choi dan menikmati pesta yang diadakan dengan meriah.

Hari semakin larut. Sang surya telah digantikan oleh dewi malam yang kini menciptakan suasana romantis diiringi dengan musik lembut nan indah yang menambah kesan kehidupan baru yang penuh cinta.

"Hei, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita istirahat sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau sakit sebelum acara bulan madu kita selesai." Ucap Minho yang ada di samping Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Kyuhyun.

"Eum, aku juga sudah mulai lelah." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberikan senyum lembutnya pada Minho. Terlihat wajahnya yang sayu dan lelah karena acara seharian ini.

Tapi wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu entah kenapa kali ini malah mebuat sesuatu dalam diri Minho seolah ingin meledak. Oh, sepertinya sesuatu yang sudah di tahan oleh Minho sejak lama sekarang memaksa keluar. Dan karena mereka sudah menikah, maka Minho tidak akan menahannya lagi.

Dengan mudahnya Minho menggendong Kyuhyun dengan bridal style yang membuat Kyuhyun berteriak kagek dan segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher kokoh Minho.

"YAK JUNG MINHO! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU TERKENA SERANGAN JANTUNG, EOH?! CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Kyuhyun yang mengakibatkan semua tamu yang ada menoleh pada pasangan baru itu sambil tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan sang istri dan tawaan dari para tamu, Minho segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam mansion dan masuk ke dalam kamar pengantin mereka. Ah, sepertinya malam ini akan sangat panjang bagi pasangan baru itu terutama bagi Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**TBC**

Cha~ Author balik dan publish FF ini. Mian kalau terlalu pendek dan kurang seru. Author lagi agak susah dpt feel nya. Tapi author janji berikutnya akan lebih panjang dari ini.

So, utk chapter selanjutnya apa yang readers harapkan? Adegan NC HoKyu atau no NC? Atau cukup smp sini aja? Silahkan berikan saran kalian ^^

Last but not least…

Mind to R n R?

Mrs. Drakyu ^^


	7. Chapter 7

"**Destiny Path"**

**Genre : Yaoi,Hurt,Mpreg**

**Rated : T-M**

**Cast : Shim Changmin,Choi Siwon,Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun,Jung (Choi) Minho. Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae as slight**

**WARNING : Typos (maybe),gaje,abal (maklum,author baru hehe :p)**

"_Orang bilang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Yah, memang benar. Tapi… Apakah itu yang kualami atau hanya takdirku yang tertunda untuk tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu saat ini juga?" _

***Chapter 7***

-Minho POV-

"YAK! JUNG MINHO, CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak istriku yang masih belum berhenti sejak kami berjalan dari taman belakang mansion menuju ke kamar kami. Oh, jangan lupakan dengan tubuhnya yang masih sibuk memberontak sejak tadi. Meskipun tubuhnya semakin kurus tapi aku tidak menyangka tenaganya cukup kuat dan membuatku kewalahan.

Ohhhh kenapa mansion Choi ini begitu besar dan kenapa kamar kami harus terletak di paling ujung? Memang pemandangan yang disajikan dari kamar kami itu sangat indah saat pagi dan senja menjelang. Tetapi dengan keadaan seperti ini aku benar-benar merutuki jarak dari taman belakang hingga kamar kami yang ternyata lumayan jauh.

"Diamlah Jung Kyuhyun! Kalau kau bergerak terus kita berdua bisa jatuh! Lagipula percuma kau berteriak seperti itu, tidak ada yang akan mendengar teriakanmu itu di mansion milik keluargamu yang besarnya benar-benar tidak terkira ini. Dan kalaupun ada yang mendengar teriakanmu, mereka tidak akan peduli karena malam ini adalah miliki kita." Ujarku sambil menunjukkan smirk andalanku dan… Yak! Istriku yang terlihat sangat cantik malam ini langsung terdiam dan menunduk menyembunyiksn wajahnya yang memerah. Aigooo aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan untuk 'memakan'nya.

Akhirnya setelah lama berjalan, kami sampai dikamar dengan penataan yang sederhana namun terlihat elegan dan romantis dengan lampu-lampu kecil di sudut kamar dan meja nakas dekat tempat tidur. Sudah pasti ini hasil dari pekerjaan eommaku, Jung Jaejoong. Meskipun eommaku namja, tapi seleranya tidak kalah bagus dengan yeoja.

Ku baringkan tubuh Kyuhyun, yang lebih kecil dariku dan terlihat ringkih, dengan perlahan di atas tempat tidur King size berwarna putih gading yang menambah nuansa elegan dan romantis. Kupandangi wajahnya, manis,cantik dan tampan sekaligus. Tapi ada sedikit perasaan miris saat kuusap lembut pipinya yang sekarang semakin kurus, sangat berbeda dengan beberapa tahun lalu saat pipinya masih terlihat chubby dengan rona pink yang menghiasinya. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap menyukainya. Dia satu-satunya namja yang bisa membuatku kembali jatuh cinta setelah cinta pertamaku saat aku sekolah di Jepang meninggal akibat kecelakaan.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini, Kyu. Biasanya kau juga terlihat cantik bagiku, tapi saat ini kecantikanmu benar-benar membuatku meragukan kalau dirimu adalah manusia. Mungkin saja kau sebenarnya seorang malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi." Ucapku sambil menjelajah wajah cantiknya dan berhenti pada bibir kissable berwarna plum miliknya.

"M-minho…" ucapnya dengan pipi merona. Hahahaha tak bisa berkata apa-apa, eoh? Pesona dan kata-kataku memang tidak pernah bisa ditolak oleh siapapun kkkk~

"Waeyo, chagi? Hei, bolehkah aku mulai sekarang? Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan pesonamu malam ini chagi. Aku janji akan bermain lembut, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Ucapku sambil menatap matanya dalam.

Saat kulihat dia mengangguk dengan pipi yang semakin merona, langsung saja kukecupi seluruh wajahnya dan berakhir pada bibir plum nya yang sangat menggoda. Ku kecup lembut bibirnya, takut menyakitinya. Ku jilat bibirnya, manis. Perlahan kulumat bibir lembut dan manis nan menggoda miliknya.

"Nghhh mhhh…"

Ku dengar lenguhan pelan darinya disela lumatan-lumatanku. Ku gigit bibirnya pelan dan memasukkan lidahku saat dia membuka mulutnya. Kujelajahi goa hangat miliknya, mengabsen deretan giginya yang rapi dan mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Di awal kubiarkan dia yang mendominasi dan beberapa saat selanjutnya aku mulai menunjukkan dominasiku sebagai seme.

"Nghhh cppkkmhhh hhhhmhhh minhhhmhhh hohhh sesakhhhhhh" ucapnya yang mulai merasa sesak karena lumatan-lumatanku.

Karena tak mau membuatnya lebih sesak, aku beralih ke leher jenjang dan putih miliknya. Kecup, gigit, hisap dan jilat. Terus kulakukan sampai tercipta bercak merah di lehernya. Colar bone miliknya pun tak luput dari bercak merah ciptaanku.

"Ahhh Minho nghhh sshhh" desahnya menyebut namaku.

"Bolehkah?" tanyaku padanya sambil menggapai retsleting gaun putihnya dan menatap mata indahnya.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku milikmu malam ini, Jung Minho." Ucapnya dengan mata sayunya yang semakin membuatku tidak tahan.

Oh Tuhan, terimakasih karena kau telah memberikan malaikatmu ini untukku. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya, tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Mendengar jawabannya, langsung saja kubuka gaun putihnya. Dia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya agar aku bisa membuka gaunnya lebih mudah. Kubuka semua kain yang membalut tubuhnya hingga tidak tersisa selembar kain pun.

Kupandangi tubuh putih pucatnya yang mulus, halus seperti kulit bayi. Wangi vanilla dan caramel langsung menyentuh penciumanku. Begitu lembut, sangat pas dengannya.

"J-jangan memandangiku seperti itu. Bukalah pakaianmu juga. Tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang naked." Ujarnya dengan wajah yang semakin merona.

"As your wish my precious." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan mulai membuak seluruh pakaianku hingga aku sama nakednya dengan Kyuhyun. Kulihat matanya yang membesar dan pipinya yang semakin merona saat melihat 'little minho'. Kkk terkejut, eoh?

Dengan smirk yang terukir di bibirku, kutindih perlahan tubuhnya. Menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang benar-benar membuatku menggila. Kukecup dadanya yang masih cukup berisi. Kukecup dan kujilat nipple nya yang berwarna pink kecokelatan hingga menimbulkan desahan dari mulutnya yang semakin membuatku tidak tahan dan sesuatu dibawah sana semakin tegang. Bahkan baru sampai tahap ini saja aku sudah terangsang seperti ini.

"Ahhh Minhohh… J-jangan menggodakuhh ahhhh…" desahnya semakin seksi terdengar ditelingaku.

Kugigit dan kuhisap nipple kirinya sedangkan tanagn kananku mengelus dan mencubit nipple kanannya. Lututku sengaja kugesekkan perlahan dengan kejantanannya yang terassa berkedut dan mulai membesar.

"Ahhh sshhh Minho ahhh p-pleasehhh ahhhh Minhoo…" desahnya sambil meremas rambutku.

Merasa bosan dengan nipple kirinya, aku beralih bermain dengan nipple kanannya yang sudah memerah karena ulah tanganku. Sedangkan tanganku yang menganggur mulai turun membelaiperut, pinggang, paha dan kejantanannya yang semakin tegang karena gesekan lututku tadi.

Kupijat perlahan kejantanannya yang memerah dan berkedut, membuatnya semakin mendesah nikmat dan meremas rambutku semakin kuat.

"Ahhhh Minhooo m-masukkanhhh ahhhh ppalli ahhh ohhh"

"As your wish chagi." Ku hentikan hisapanku di nipplenya lalu mulai turun ke perut, paha, lalu kejantanannya yang mulai mengeluarkan precum. Kukecup dan ku jilat kepala kejantanannya, merasakan cairan precum yang mulai keluar.

Kukulum kejantanannya perlahan, sesekali kugigit lembut membuat sensasi tersendiri baginya yang semakin mendesah kenikmatan. Kulebarkan kakinya untuk memudahkanku menyentuh rectumnya yang berwarna pink menggoda dan mulai berkedut meminta untuk diisi.

Kuremas pelan twinsballnya sambil mulutku tidak berhenti mengulum kejantanannya. Tanganku yang bebas mulai menggesek rectumnya, dengan perlahan kumasukkan jari tengahku kedalam rectumnya. Terdengar desisan menahan sakit darinya.

"Asshhh nghhh ap-po ahhhh sshhhh" kutatap wajahnya yang meringis menahan perih yang dirasakan dari rectumnya yang kumasuki.

Kukulum kejantanannya semakin kuat dan memasukkan jariku lagi satu persatu. Saat jari ketiga masuk kudengar teriakan dan suara isakan dari mulutnya.

"AKHH! Hiks appo hiks ahh M-minhohh ahhh hhhh hiks"

Kudiamkan sejenak jari-jariku. Kutambah intensitas kuluman dan pijatan pada kejantanan dan twinsballnya. Setelah dia mulai tenang, kugerakkan jari-jariku perlahan untuk mempersiapkan rectumnya agar kejantananku yang lebih besar darinya bisa masuk dengan lebih mudah.

"Ahhh ohhh Minho ahhh fasterhhh hhh please ahhhh sshhh" ucapnya dengan suara desahan yang semakin keras terdengar. Beruntung kamar kami berada di paling ujung dan jauh dari kamar-kamar lain, jadi tidak aa seorang pun yang akan lewat dan mendengar desahan Kyuhyun yang sangat menggoda.

Kuturuti keinginannya, ku percepat gerakan jariku sampai menyentuh prostatnya yang menimbulkan desahan yang lebih keras dari bibir manisnya. Dan tak lama spermanya menyembur didalam mulutku. Tanpa rasa jijik, kutelan semua spermanya. Hemm rasanya asin dan sedikit manis. Ku tarik keluar jariku perlahan, memperlihatkan rectumnya yang merah dan sedikit melebar setelah kulakukan penetrasi tadi.

"Asshh hhh hhhh" terdengar suaranya yang mengatur napas setelah orgasme pertamanya.

Kudekatkan tubuhku padanya, kutatap wajahnya yang memerah dan penuh keringat.

"Boleh kulanjutkan, chagi?" tanyaku sambil mengusap keringat yang mengalir dikeningnya.

"Eum, tapi pelan-pelan saja, eoh?" ucapnya sambil memandangku dengan matanya yang semakin sayu.

"Aku janji aku akan pelan-pelan chagi." Kukecup keningnya perlahan dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Kunaik turunkan tanganku pada kejantanannya dan mulai memposisikan kejantananku yang sudah sangat tegang di depan rectumnya.

Kulumat ganas bibirnya dan dengan perlahan ku dorong kejantananku memasuki rectumnya yang masih saja sempit walaupun tadi aku sudah melakukan penetrasi lebih dulu. Terdengar lenguhan sakit dari bibirnya yang teredam dengan ciuman kami.

Karena tidak mau membuatnya merasakan sakit lebih lama, dengan sekali hentak seluruh kejantananku yang besar sudah masuk memenuhi rectumnya. Kurasakan aliran hangat yang keluar dari rectumnya. Sepertinya itu darah dari rectumnya yang robek karena dipaksa menerima kejantananku yang ukurannya agak tidak biasa.

"AKKKHHHHHH! Hiks appo hiks akhhh hiks hiks" teriaknya disertai isakan yang keluar dari bibir manisnya.

"Ssstt… Mianhae chagi. Mianhae, uljimma ne. Maafkan aku." Ucapku sambil mengecupi seluruh wajah dan bibirnya, kuhapus airmata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya serta memberikan pijatan pada kejantanannya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Kejantananku kudiamkan didalam rectumnya yang hangat dan memijat kejantananku dengan kuat. Ohhh ini benar-benar nikmat!

"Bergeraklah." Ucapnya sembari mengusap pipiku lembut.

Dengan anggukan singkat segera kukeluarkan kejantananku dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja didalam rectum Kyuhyun. Dengan sekali hentakan kuat kudorong kejantananku kembali memasuki 'rumahnya' sampai menyentuh prostat Kyuhyun sehingga namja berstatur istriku itu melenguh nikmat.

"AAHHHHHH yahhhh sshhh ahhh there Minho ahhh ohhhh"

Mendengar desahannya membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk menumbuk prostatnya dan membuatnya terus mendesah nikmat.

"Ohhh Kyuuhhh kau sungguh sempithh chagi ahhhh ini nikmathh ohhh shhh"

"Ahhh ohhh t-terusshhh ahhh fasterhhhh sshhh Minhoo hhh ahhh deeperhhh"

Semakin kupercepat gerakan in-outku dan terus menumbuk prostatnya sampai kurasakan kejantananku berkedut dan rectum Kyuhyun semakin menyempit yang menandakan ia akan segera orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya kami mencapai puncak hampir berasamaan.

"AAAHHHHHHH….."

Sperma Kyuhyun memenuhi perutnya dan perutku, sedangkan spermaku mengalir memenuhi perutnya, berlomba-lomba menjadi satu-satunya yang berhasil mengisi rahim Kyuhyun yang ku tahu saat ini adalah masa suburnya. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Tentu saja karena aku meminta Yesung hyung untuk memeriksanya sebelum kami menikah.

Aku menjatuhkan diri disamping Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil mengatur napas kami yang terengah setelah kegiatan malam pertama kami.

"Saranghae Jung Kyuhyun." Ucapku sambil menecup lembut keningnya dan mengusap keringat yang masih mengalir di keningnya.

"Nado saranghae, Jung Minho." Ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhanku. Dan bergerak untuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ssshh… Jangan bergerak tiba-tiba begitu, Kyu. Kau membuat 'adikku' bangun lagi." Ujarku saat merasaskan kejantananku yang mulai berkedut lagi didalam rectum Kyuhyun.

"M-mwo?! Yak! Jangan lagi, Jung Minho! Aku sudah lelah~" ucapnya dengan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang sangat imut bagiku.

"Tidak bisa. Kau sudah membangunkannya, jadi kau harus terima akibatnya Nyonya Jung." Ujarku sambil merubah posisi dan menampilkan smirk andalanku.

"Yak! Ku bilang aku sudah lelah! Yak!" tak ku pedulikan teriakannya dan aku memulai lagi aktifitas kami sampai menjelang pagi dan langsung tertidur karena sudah sangat lelah.

-Minho POV End-

-Author POV-

Burung-burung berkicau menyambut sang surya yang mulai menampakkan diri menggantikan sang luna yang menjadi saksi malam indah bagi dua insan yang masih bergelung dalam selimut hangat yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka sambil berpelukan erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskan pasangan masing-masing.

Namja yang lebih tinggi sedikit dan memiliki karisma yang mampu membuat siapapun jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama bangun lebih dulu dan mengecup perlahan kening namja disampingnya yang masih terlelap karena kelelahan akibat aktifitas mereka sejak semalam sampai menjelang pagi.

Dengan perlahan namja itu bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil bathrobe untuk menutupi tubuh nakednya. Berniat untuk mandi sepertinya. Sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi namja itu kembali menghampiri tempat tidur dan membenahi selimut untuk menutupi tubuh namja satu lagi, yang sama-sama dalam keadaan naked sepertinya, agar tidak kedinginan karena udara masih terasa dingin saat ini.

Setelah yakin kalau namja_nya _merasa hangat, namja berkarisma itu melangkah memasuki kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

Setelah duapuluh menit menyegarkan diri dikamar mandi, namja berkarisma itu yang tak lain adalah Minho akhirnya keluar dan menemukan namja yang tadi masih tertidur yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun sudah bangun dan sedang duduk menyandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas pinggang dan kemeja Minho, yang tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya, menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang entah dia dapat darimana karena semalam Minho hanya melempar pakaian mereka asal-asalan.

"Selamat Pagi. Baru bangun eum? Mau mandi sekarang?" ucap Minho sambil mengambil pakaiannya di dalam lemari kemudian mengenakannya sebelum beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Pagi. Aniya, aku ingin sarapan lebih dulu. Boleh, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos yang sadar atau tidak sering membuat orang-orang terdekatnya merasa gemas bukan main.

"Aarrasseo. Bagaimana dengan sandwich daging asap dengan segelas susu cokelat?" tanya Minho sambil merapikan helaian rambut Kyuhyun yang terjatuh mengenai matanya.

"Eum, aku mau. Aku sangat lapar setelah menghadapi keganasanmu semalam." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha arra arra… Mianhae, habis kau benar-benar membuat libidoku naik. Tunggulah disini, aku akan membawakan sarapanmu kemari ne."ujar Minho sambil beranjak keluar untuk membuat sarapan bagi dirinya dan Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya memberi kecupan lembut di bibir manis Kyuhyun.

Sementara menunggu Minho kembali membawa sarapan, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyegarkan dirinya lebih dulu. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai tidak nyaman dengan tubuh yang lengket akibat kegiatannya semalam dengan sang suami.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja Minho yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya sampai setengah paha. Sungguh menggoda. Kalau Minho melihatnya, sudah dipastikan kegiatan yang baru selesai menjelang pagi itu akan berlanjut saat itu juga.

Dengan langkah tertatih menahan perih dan sakit di rectumnya Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk berendam didalam bathub dengan airhangat dan sedikit aroma terapi agar tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks.

Sedangkan Minho yang sedang membuat sarapan didapur bertemu dengan Changmin yang kebetulan tidak bisa tidur setelah semalaman Siwon mengerjainya dan baru saja mau tidur setelah Changmin memenuhi semua keinginannya.

"Eoh, Minho-ah. Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana semalam? Tanyanya dengan wajah jahil.

"Eoh, kau Changmin-ah (anggap Kyu,Minho,changmin itu seumur disini). Aku baru bangun beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan mengenai semalam… sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata hahahaha" jawab Minho disertai dengan tawanya.

"Hahahaha dasar kodok mesum. Aku yakin adik iparku itu sudah kau buat tidak berdaya saat ini. Itu sarapan untuk Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin sambil menyesap susu dinginnya untuk menghilangkan penat setelah memenuhi semua keinginan Siwon semalam suntuk.

"Eum, ne. aku tidak tega kalau mengajaknya sarapan dibawah setelah kegiatan semalam." Jawab Minho sambil mengambil sekotak susu cokelat dingin dan menuangnya ke gelas Kyuhyun sedangkan dia sendiri menuangkan susu putih ke dalam gelas untuknya.

"Hei, Minho-ah. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Ini tentang Kyuhyun." Ucap Changmin yang sontak menghentikan kegiatan Minho yang hampir selesai menyiapkan sarapan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ujar Minho seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Changmin yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah serius. Namja itu sangat jarang berwajah serius kalau tidak sedang berada di kantor.

"Kyuhyun… Apa benar dia mengidap Leukemia?"

**TBC**

Oke, smp sini dulu.

ada yang msh nunggu ff ini dilanjut? Gak ada? Ya udh gak di lanjut #plak

oke oke… gmn sm chap yg ini? Memuaskan? NC nya udh hot? Atau kurang? Mianhae kl tdk sesuai dgn harapan dan lg" terpotong disaat seperti itu.

Chap ini lagi" terlalu pendek? Update lma pula? Jeongmal mianhae. Author itu kemarin" lg bnyk tugas kuliah dan semept kena typus dan terpaksa opname smp hampir 2 minggu. Skrng bru ada kesempatan utk ngelanjut ff ini dan ngepost.

Adakah yg dpt kbr soal acc twitter dgn nma k*****_kpopers ? kl ada, dan kalian termasuk fans dr BB/GB korea yg acc tersebut sebutkan, lbh baik abaikan saja. Kalian tentunya udh tau mana yg bnr dan slh, mna yg lbh dlou muncul dan mna yg muncul blkngan dgn meniru.

Jd jgn smp emosi klian terpancing dan menyebabkan fanwar lg yg tentunya bkal membuat idola klian sedih kl smp mereka dgr kbr" ttg fanbase" mereka yg saling melontarkan ejekan, hinaan dan sbgnya.

So, just ignore it ^^

Ah, dan kalian tau tentang reality show yg tayang di salah satu stasiun tv swasta indo yg tayng tiap jumat sekitar jam 7 mlm? Agak meniru konsep WGM gak sih?

Bnyk yg berpendapat gt saat ngeliat acara tersebut. Bnyk yg blng konsepnya mengikuti WGM. Mungkin yg berbeda cm 'tdk tgl dlm 1 atap' tp tetap aja bagi yg menikuti program WGM dr awal udh pasti ngerti dimana letak persamaannya.

Sbg mahasiswi hukum yg berniat mengambil program hubungan internasional sehingga bisa menjadi diplomat yg kerjaannya keliling dunia utk membina kerjasama diplomatic dgn Negara lain (aminnnnnnnnnnnn), jujur author ngerasa malu bahkan dr skrg. Kl Negara kita terus"an kyk gini (meniru konsep acara,musik dsb dr Negara lain dan berdalih kl tdk meniru melainkan ide ori), apa yg nantinya bsa kita banggakan dr Negara kita sndr?

Mungkin Negara lain jg ada 'kegiatan' seperti itu. Tp yg paling penting itu Negara kita sndr dlu deh. Kl gini terus menerus, lma" Negara kita yg ancur dluan.

Oke, stop. Knp author mlh sibuk curhat? Abaikan saja! Hahahahaha

Oke, skrg wktunya bagi kalian utk memberikan review!

Gomawo bagi yg sudah memfollow ff ini, mengikuti ff ini, dan menambahkan ff ini sbg ff favorit kalian.

Jgn lupa utk review ne. di tunggu review dr kalian ^^

Mrs. Drakyu (Gaemgyu92)^^


	8. Chapter 8

"**Destiny Path"**

**Genre : Yaoi,Hurt,Mpreg**

**Rated : T-M**

**Cast : Shim Changmin,Choi Siwon,Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun,Jung (Choi) Minho. Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae as slight**

**WARNING : Typos (maybe),gaje,abal (maklum,author baru hehe :p)**

"_Orang bilang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Yah, memang benar. Tapi… Apakah itu yang kualami atau hanya takdirku yang tertunda untuk tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu saat ini juga?" _

***Chapter 8***

**Previous Story**

"Hei, Minho-ah. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Ini tentang Kyuhyun." Ucap Changmin yang sontak menghentikan kegiatan Minho yang hampir selesai menyiapkan sarapan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ujar Minho seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Changmin yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah serius. Namja itu sangat jarang berwajah serius kalau tidak sedang berada di kantor.

"Kyuhyun… Apa benar dia mengidap Leukemia?"

**-Minho POV-**

Aku berhenti seketika saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Changmin. Darimana dia tahu mengenai penyakit Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun yang memberitahunya? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Dia sendiri yang bilang tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang penyakitnya meskipun itu Changmin. Lalu dia tahu darimana? Berbagai pertanyaan berseliweran didalam kepalaku.

"Apa maksudmu? Leukemia? Siapa yang sakit seperti itu/ kyuhyun baik-baik saja." Ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Jung Minho. Aku dengar pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan Henry. Jangan tanyakan padaku bagaimana caranya Henry bisa tahu. Aku hanya mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan beberapa waktu lalu. Jadi… Benarkah apa yang aku dengar itu?" ucap Changmin dengan nada tegas dan khawatir yang menjadi satu dalam suaranya.

Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak cemburu karena aku tahu rasa khawatir Changmin pada Kyuhyun hanyalah salah satu bentuk kasih sayangnya pada Kyuhyun sebagai teman, sahabat, kakak yang juga selalu melindungi Kyuhyun saat secara tidak langsung aku tidak bisa melindunginya.

"Hahhhh….." desahku. Aku kembali berjalan ke meja makan, kuletakkan nampan berisi sarapan, yang semula akan ku bawa ke kamar untuk Kyuhyun, ke meja makan dihadapanku. Aku mendudukkan diri dihadapan Changmin yang menatapku tajam, memints penjelasan.

"_Leukemia Mieloblastik Akut_ atau_ LMA. _Leukemia jenis ini memang lebih sering ditemukan pada dewasa usia tiga puluh tahun keatas. Tapi entah bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menderita Leukemia jenis ini. Hahhh… Dan sebenarnya Leukemia jenis ini akan mengakibatkan kematian dalam jangka waktu beberapa minggu atau beberapa bulan setelah diagnosis. Tetapi Kyuhyun bisa dikatakan beruntung karena dengan perawatan yang dia dapatkan juga semangat hidupnya yang tinggi, dia masih sanggup melawan penyebaran sel kanker itu. Meskipun begitu, dia jadi lebih rentan dan mudah kambuh kalau terlalu lelah atau memilik beban pikiran sesedikit apapun." Ucapku tanpa memandang Changmin yang entah bereaksi seperti apa dihadapanku.

Jika sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan segala kemungkinannya, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup. Sekarang saja mataku sudah terasa panas. Kalau saja aku tidak menahannya, mungkin airmataku sudah mengalir sejak tadi tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Kau… Berbohong kan? Katakan kalau itu tidak benar Jung Minho. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mengidap penyakit seperti itu kan?" ucap Changmin dengan pandangan menerawang, tidak percaya dengan semua kata-kata ku.

"Itu benar, Changmin-ah. Tidka ada yang salah dengan kata-kata Minho." Ucap suara bass milik seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Aku dan Changmin sama-sama menileh kearah asal suara dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di tangga paling bawah dalam keadaan sudah rapi. Sepertinya tuan putri (?) sudah mandi eoh?

"Kyu? Kenapa kau turun, chagi? Aku bilang kan tunggu saja di kamar." Ucapku sambil mendekati Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya perlahan ke meja makan dan mendudukkannya di kursi tempatku duduk tadi. Sedangkan aku sendiri menarik kursi disebelahnya dan duduk sambil mulai meletakkan sarapan yang tadi akan kubawa dihadapannya.

"Gwaenchana. Habis kau lama, jadi aku putuskan untuk mandi dan menyusulmu ke bawah. Ternyata kalian sedang membicarakanku, eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum lalu mengerutkan bibirnya karena kesal?

"Mianhae, sekarang makanlah dulu. Aku buatkan sandwich daging asap untukmu dan susu vanilla." Ucapku sambil mengecup pipi gembulnya yang mulai tirus.

Setelah membalas kecupanku, Kyuhyun memulai sarapannya. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi selama Kyuhyun menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Changmin-ah, mengenai penyakitku. Bisakah kau tidak memberitahu Siwon hyung? Aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih dan selalu cemas karena memikirkanku. Aku juga tidak mau kandungan hyungku sampai kenapa-kenapa nantinya. Bisakah?" ujar Kyuhyun setelah dia menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Kutatap Changmin yang ternyata juga sedang menatapku, meminta pendapatku juga. Setelah ku berikan anggukan sebagai jawaban dari tatapannya, ku dengar helaan napas berat darinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyimpan rahasia ini. Tapi sampai kapan, Kyu? Lambat laun Siwon pasti akan mengetahuinya entah dariku, Minho, Henry, darimu atau dengan caranya sendiri." Ucap Changmin.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan memberitahunya kalau aku sudah siap dan saat semuanya memang tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Sampai saat itu, tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Siwon hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada final.

Setelah pembicaraan itu tak ada lagi yang membahasnya. Aku, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Siwon hyung, HaeHyuk, YeWook, dan ZhouRy menikmati beberapa hari di pulau Jeju dengan penuh canda tawa sebelum aku dan Kyuhyun berbulan madu ke Paris.

Kami berbulan madu di Paris selama dua minggu atas permintaan Kyuhyun. Aku dengan senang hati memenuhi keinginannya. Selain kami bisa bebas berduaan, perubahan suasana juga udara di tempat kami tinggal selama di Paris akan membuat Kyuhyun lebih rileks.

Kami tinggal di villa milik keluargaku di daerah pedesaan Paris dengan udara yang masih sangat segar dan matahari yang bersinar terang meskipun tidak terlalu menyengat. Kyuhyun membutuhkan suasana seperti ini untuk membantu pengobatannya. Ya, meskipun kami sedang berbulan madu aku tetap meminta Kyuhyun menjalani pengobatannya meskipun pada awalnya dia menolak.

Tapi setelah bujuk rayu yang kulakukan padanya berjam-jam, akhirnya dia menurut. Tentunya juga kuimbangi dengan mengajaknya ke berbagai tempat menarik dan tidak terlalu ramai agar dia tidak bosan berdiam diri terus di villa.

**Satu bulan kemudian**

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Sudah satu bulan aku menikah dengan Minho. Namja yang dengan sabar memberikan semua perhatian dan cintanya padaku tanpa henti sejak kami kecil hingga akupun merasakan perasaan yang sama padanya hingga kami bisa menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Selama dua minggu kami berbulan madu di Paris MInho selalu menjagaku dengan baik. Awalnya aku kesal juga karena ternyata dia tetap memintaku melakukan pengobatan rutinku. Tapi rasa kesalku menghilang saat dia membawaku ke berbagai tempat indah yang membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun apalagi marah padanya karena memaksaku tetap melakukan pengobatan.

Sekarang semua kembali keaktivitas biasa. Minho mulai kembali ke rumah sakit menangani pasien-pasiennya dan aku kembali ke pekerjaanku sebagai direktur dan pembuat game di perusahaan game yang ku bangun bersama dengan Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Ah, dan sepertinya akan ada asisten baru di kantorku.

Kalian ingat pada Henry? Yep! Dia memaksa untuk bergabung dengan perusahaanku sebagai asistenku dalam membuat desain dan segala hal untuk game juga sebagai orang yang pertama kali menguji coba game-game buatan perusahaanku. Awalnya aku menolak.

Tapi karena melihat kemampuannya dan juga kegemarannya bermain game (ditambah dengan puppy eyes attack nya yang tidak bisa kutolak), akhirnya aku menerimanya dengan syarat dia harus tetap menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Karena itu dia sekarang tinggal bersama denganku dan Minho dirumah kami sekaligus melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul University.

Rumah kami? Ya, setelah menikah kami memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di rumah yang Minho beli sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Awalnya Siwon hyung, eomma dan appa Jung tidak setuju, tentunya dengan alasan berbeda. Siwon hyung memintaku tetap tinggal di Choi's Mansion karena tidak ingin jauh dariku dan supaya bisa mengawasi Minho agar tidak 'memakan'ku setiap hari. Sedangkan eomma dan appa Jung yang mengetahui kondisiku sebenarnyajustru bermaksud agar aku mendapatpengawasan lebih baik dan jika terjadi sesuatu ada appa Jung yang bisa menanganiku lebih dulu saat Minho tidak ada didekatku.

Minho langsung setuju saat kukatakan kalau Henry akan tinggal bersama kami dan melanjutkan studynya di Korea juga ikut bekerja di perusahaan game milikku karena menurutnya dengan begitu akan ada yang menjagaku saat di kantor dan di rumah saat Minho tidak bisa bersamaku karena pekerjaannya di rumah sakit yang terkadang mengharuskannya menginap disana. Hahhh benar-benar overprotective eoh?

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kantor, melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang ternyata masih saja menumpuk sejak seminggu yang lalu. Entah kenapa mendadak perutku terasa mual dan kepalaku pusing. Tidak, bukan karena penyakitku yang kambuh. Rasanya sangat berbeda. Kuputuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaanku dan bersandar pada kursi kerjaku yang untungnya membuatku nyaman.

Tapi tepat saat pintu ruanganku terbuka dan menampakkan Donghae hyung yang masuk membawa beberapa berkas dan sepertinya, seplastik makan siang karrna ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan 13.00 KST. Mencium bau makanan itu membuat perutku semakin mual.

Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju kamar mandi yang untungnya ada didalam ruanganku sendiri dan memuntahkan semua isi perutku yang tidak seberapa karena tadi pagi aku hanya memakan roti baker dan meminum susu yang Minho siapkan untukku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana? Mau ku panggilkan Minho, eoh?" ku dengar Donghae hyung mendekat dan kurasakan tangannya yang hangat memijat tengkukku dengan lembut.

"Aniya, tidak perlu. Minho pasti sedang sibuk sekarang, hyung. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya." Ucapku setelah selesai dan membersihkan mulutku. Rasanya tubuhku benar-benar lemas dan mualnya tidak juga hilang. Aku hanya sanggup bersandar pada tepi washtafel agar tidak terjatuh.

"Tapi, Kyu wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau juga terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin." Ucap Donghae hyung dengan nada cemas yang sangat terdengar.

"Aniya, hyung. Aku-" belum selesai aku bicara, hanya suara Donghae hyung yang semakin cemas sebelum mendadak semua terasa gelap dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**-Author POV-**

Donghae segera menggendong Kyuhyun yang pingsan keluar dari ruangannya, berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tepat saat Donghae membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya, Eunhyuk muncul dan seketikas menjadi panik saat melihat Kyuhyun yang pingsan dalam gendongan Donghae dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari keningnya.

"Hae-ah, apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?" ucapnya panic dan hampir menangis.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyukkie-ah. Saat aku masuk ke ruangannya, dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah-muntah. Tidak lama dia pingsan. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Kau sendiri tahu kana pa maksudku?" ucap Donghae yang semakin cemas.

"Ne, c-cepat kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padanya." Ucap Eunhyuk yang mulai menangis sambil mengikuti Donghae yang sudah memasuki lift untuk turun ke basement.

Sampai di basement Donghae meminta Eunhyuk untuk membuka mobilnya.

"Hyukkie, kau masuk duluan ke belakang. Aku akan membaringkan Kyunnie di belakang, kau jaga dia ne." ucap Donghae

Tanpa menunggu lama, Eunhyuk mengikuti kata-kata Donghae dan masuk ke mobil. Setelah Donghae membaringkan Kyuhyun di belakang bersama dengan Eunhyuk dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi, mereka segera menuju rumah sakit.

Satu jam kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan tidka ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun sadar dari pingsannya, membuat pasangan HaeHyuk semakin cemas. Tanpa buang waktu, Donghae langsung membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang UGD. Dan kebetulan mereka bertemu dengan Yesung yang sedang menuju kantin yang melalui UGD untuk makan siang.

Melihat pasangan itu dan Kyuhyun yang tidka sadarkan diri, Yesung segera mengikuti ke UGD dan mulai memeriksa Kyuhyun karena dokter yang saat itu sedang bertugas di UGD juga sedang menangani pasien lain.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia bisa pingsan begini, Hae-ah?" tanya Yesung sambil mulai memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Saat aku masuk ke ruangannya, dai berlalri ke kamar mandi lalu muntah-muntah dan tidak lama kemudian dia pingsan. Apa dia baik-baik saja, hyung? Apa penyakitnya kambuh?" ucap Donghae sambil menenangkan Eunhyuk yang sudah menangis sejak tadi.

"Kalian tunggulah di luar. Atau temui Minho di ruangannya. Sementara itu aku akan memeriksanya dulu." Ucap Yesung yang masih fokus memeriksa Kyuhyun dan mulai mengambil sample darah Kyuhyun untuk di periksa. Dalam hati dia berharap apa yang dia pikirkan tidsk terjadi. Karena kalau sampai itu terjadi akan sangat membahayakan bagi Kyuhyun. Dan Minho… Ah, Yesung benar-benar tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Setelah selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun dan meminta suster membawa sample darah Kyuhyun ke laboratorium, Yesung menemani Kyuhyun sambil menunggu Minho datang. Tidak lama, Minho datang dengan wajah panic yang benar-benar tidak bisa di sembunyikan.

"Hyung, b-bagaimana Kyuhyun? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Minho bertubi-tubi sambil mencengkeram pundak Yesung, meluapkan semua rasa cemasnya.

"Tenanglah Minho. Aku sudah memeriksanya. Aku berharap dugaanku salah, tapi kita tunggu saja hasil dari sample darah Kyuhyun yang tadi kuambil. Kau tenanglah dulu,ne." ucap Yesung sambil menepuk pundak Minho, berusaha menenangkan namja itu. Sementara Kyuhyun belum juga sadar dari pingsannya.

Beberapa saat kemudia Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan. Minho, Yesung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih setia menemani Kyuhyun di kamar itu. Setelah satu jam, hasil sample darah Kyuhyun telah selesai dan suster segera mengantarkannya ke kamar perawatan Kyuhyun untuk dilihat oleh Yesung.

Setelah menerima kertas hasil pemeriksaan itu Yesung segera membacanya dengan teliti, tidak mau ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Dan kata-kata di dalam kertas itu benarbenar membuat Yesung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**JUNG KYUHYUN**

**POSITIVE**

**MALE PREGNANT**

"Hyung, bagaimana hasilnya? Kenapa kau diam saja? Ada yang salah?" ucap Minho yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan Yesung.

"Minho-ah, kita-" belum sempat Yesung selesai bicara, Minho sudah mengambil hasil pemeriksaan itu dan membacanya. Seketika raut wajahnya bercampur antara senang, sedih, cemas, takut, tidak percaya. Benar-benar tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"H-hyung… I-ini tidak benar kan? Hasil ini salah kan? K-kau sendiri tahu orang yang mengidap penyakit itu tidak bisa, ani, tidak boleh hamil karena akan semakin membahayakan nyawanya. Hasil ini salah kan hyung? Katakan padaku kalau hasilnya salah hyung!" ucap Minho sedikit berteriak karena perasaannya saat ini benar-benar kalut.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan hasilnya Minho. Aku sudah membacanya dengan teliti, semuanya benar. Kyuhyun sedang mengandung tiga minggu sekarang. Aku tahu tentang itu, tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan kalau sudah seperti ini? Sekeras apapun kita membujuknya, Kyuhyun tidak akan mau menggugurkannya. Lagipula itu juga sama berbahaya bagi Kyuhyun, kau sendiri juga tahu itu." Ucap Yesung dengan sabar.

"Minho-ah, kumohon jangan. Biarkan aku mengandung dan melahirkannya, anak kita. Kumohon Minho-ah. Aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau minta aal kau menijinkanku untuk tetap mengandung dan melahirkan anak ini. Aku mohon…" ucap Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah tersadar sejak Minho dengan gusar mendekati Yesung untuk membaca hasil pemeriksaan itu.

Kyuhyun, dengan wajah yang masih terlihat pucat dan tubuh yang lemas, menatap Minho dengan penuh kesungguhan dan ketegasan. Dia rela menanggung seberat apapun resikonya asalkan dai dan Minho bisa mendapatkan keturunan yangakan melengkapi kehidupan mereka atau… Menemani Minho jika dia meninggal nanti. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat mendengar kata-kata Minho tadi bahwa dia tengah mengandung saat ini.

Minho, yang benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dan melihat kesungguhan dimata orang yang paling dicintainya itu hanya bisa mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menumpahkan semua perasaan yang berkecamuk didalam dirinya dengan menangis terisak dipundak Kyuhyun.

Biarlah. Biarlah untuk kali ini dia terlihat lemah didepan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi dia bertekad jika setelah ini, dia akan menjadi kuat untuk Kyuhyun dan aegya mereka yang sedang tumbuh dalam diri Kyuhyun. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi dan mempertahankan mereka.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan berbagai perasaan yang juga berkecamuk dalam diri mereka, menahan airmata yang hendak jatuh kalau saja mereka tidak melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau di akan baik-baik saja dengan gerakan bibirnya sambil terus memeluk dan menenangkan Minho yang masih terisak dipelukannya.

Tiga hari kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit setelah memastikan kondisinya stabil. Siwon yang mendengar adiknya sudah kembali ke rumahnya segera menemui adiknya karena selama Kyuhyun di rumah sakit Siwon tidak bisa menemuinya dikarenakan pekerjaannya mengharuskannya berada di luar kota untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaannya bersama Changmin.

BRAKK!

Terdengar suara pintu rumang pasangan muda Jung yang di banting dengan tidak berperikepintuan(?) oleh seorang namja tampan yang memiliki dimple dikedua pipinya, di belakangnya menyusul seorang namja tinggi yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang istri, yang sejak hamil semakin suka seenaknya, menuju ke ruang tengah rumah tersebut.

"KYUNNIE!" teriak sang namja tampan berdimple, yang ternyata adalah Siwon, memanggil Kyuhyun, sang adik, yang sedang duduk bersandar pada sofa dengan kepala yang menempel pada pundak sang suami, Minho sejak tadi.

"Astaga hyung, jangan berteriak begitu. Kau membuatku kaget dan telingaku sakit." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah merengut dan bibir mengerucut membuat Minho gemas melihatnya.

Bruk!

"Hyung rindu padamu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengna calon keponakanku?" tanya Siwon yang masih saja memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengecek seluruh bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang bisa dilihatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lembut saat melihat kelakuan kakak satu-satunya itu yang tidak juga berubah walaupun mereka sama-sama sudah menikah, tetap over protective dan possessive padanya. Dan sepertinya semua orang didekatnya memang selalu bertingkah seperti itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Dan calon keponakanmu sangat sehat. Hyung tidak perlu khawatir, ne?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis yang menimbulkan tatapan oh-so-cute dari Minho, Siwon, dan Changmin.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus menginap di rumah sakit selama tiga hari? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Siwon dengan pandangan khawatir dan curiga.

"Tidak ada, hyung. Hyung sendiri tahu kan kalau Kyunnie itu daya tahan tubuhnya tidak terlalu baik? Kemarin aku hanya memintanya istirahat total selama tiga hari agar kondisinya lebih baik. Dan male pregnant tentunya tidak sama dengan kasus kehamilan pada umumnya, dan aku yakin hyung juga tahu tentang itu. Untuk Kyuhyun yang mudah drop, ini bisa membuatnya mudah sekali kelelahan dan pingsan kalau tidak dijaga dan diawasi dengan baik. Berbeda dengan hyung yang senang olahraga dan memiliki stamina yang lebih baik dari Kyuhyun. Jadi pada intinya aku hanya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan Kyuhyun dan calon aegya kami." Jawab Minho panjangxlebar sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas (tangan yang satunya dipegang sm Siwon).

"Hahhh baiklah, aku mengerti. Mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Kyunnie. Jangan sampai kau sakit." Ucap Siwon sambil membelai pipi gembul dongsaengnya.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Lagipula suamiku seorang dokter, mertuaku juga. Dan terlebih lagi temanku, Yesung hyung juga dokter kandungan. Banyak dokter yang akan membantuku menjaga kesehatan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk lengan Siwon.

"Kau ini. Setidaknya mulailah berusaha sendiri, jangan hanya bergantung pada Minho, Yunho appa, dan Yesung hyung." Ujar Siwon sambil membelai surai kecokelatan milik Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyungku tersayang. Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar keponakanku? Sudah tumbuh besar, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengusap perut Siwon yang membuncit karena usia kandungannya yang memasuki bulan kelima.

"Baik-baik saja. Dan kebetulan keponakanmu ini sedang ingin makan ice cream. Apa kau punya ice cream, Kyunnie?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kkkk~ tentu punya, hyung. Ayo kita ke dapur. Kau boleh makan sebanyak yang kau mau." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dan mengajak Siwon ke dapur untuk mengambil ice cream.

Selama Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengambil Minho dan Changmin asik mengobrol. Dan sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari Changmin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, Minho-ah? Aku tahu apa yang tadi kau bicarakan bukan seluruhnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Changmin dengan tatapan serius.

"Hahhh penderita Leukemia tidak seharusnya mengandung. Itu akan membahayakan keduanya terutama sang ibu yang disini berarti si ibu adalah Kyuhyun. Tetapi menggugurkannya juga sama berbahayanya dengan mempertahankannya. Keduanya sama-sama menyebabkan salah satu atau keduanya meninggal. Kalaupun keduanya selamat, ada kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan mengalami koma sedangkan anak kami mengalami kelainan atau lahir dalam keadaan sehat." Ujar Minho sambil menatap sendu pada foto pernikahan mereka yang tergantung di dinding tepat dihadapannya.

"Apakah tidak ada cara untuk mencegah hal-hal tersebut terjadi? Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun dan aegya kalian." Ujar Changmin.

"Aku, appa, Yesung hyung dan seorang temanku sesame dokter spesialis kanker sedasng berusaha mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan keduanya jika saatnya tiba nanti. Kuharap kami bisa menemukannya sebelum waktunya tiba." Ucap Minho yang sudah mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang selama ini tidak mengetahui apapun, mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan dengan sangat jelas. Orang itu hanya bisa diam terpaku ditempatnya, terdiam dengan airmata yang tanpa disadarinya telah mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

**TBC**

Ada yg msh nunggu ff ini? *gak ada* oke author prg #plak

Mian bru bsa publish lg, pulsa modem abs dan tugas + uts msh numpuk x_x

Kali ini kayaknya gak terlalu bkin penasaran kan siapa orgnya? Msh ada yg penasaran jg? Cb bca lg baik-baik kkk~

Okeeeee last but not least…

Mind to R and R? ^^

Gaemgyu92 ^^


End file.
